Playing Cold and Imagining Dragons
by Bravery0898
Summary: Change. Bella is not a fan of change. It always seems to bring negative situations her way. However, an inevitable change comes to Forks High School. And it's in the form of a tall boy-man with reddish-brownish hair and greenish-blueish eyes. NOW IN EPOV!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I'm just having fun with them :-)  
**

**Summary:** Change. Bella is not a fan of change. It always seems to bring negative situations her way. However, a change comes to Forks High School. And it's in the form of a tall boy-man with reddish-brownish hair.

**Rating:** M for swearing.

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**BPOV**

Change is inevitable. It will always happen no matter how much a person fights it. The first inevitable, yet incredibly inconvenient change in my life began with high school.

I don't _hate_ high school. That would require me to care about the drama and angst that my peers go through. I simply don't_ like_ high school and can't wait to get out. I have a goal. When I graduate, I'm getting as far away from this place as possible. NYU, baby. New York is where it's at.

See, I live in a small town in Washington called Forks. There's nothing special about this town. Rarely does _change_ occur in this town. Which is why everyone is falling over their feet at the idea of a new student-_a boy_-coming to Forks High.

"Do you think he'll be hot?" asked Jessica, one of my fellow classmates.

Ugh.

I almost feel bad for him. This town is one of the blandest places I've been. I would know. I was the last change in this terribly insipid place. I'm originally from Phoenix, where the weather is hot and dry, completely _opposite_ of Forks. In fact in Arizona, if it rains, people just don't leave their homes.

That doesn't happen here.

You're probably wondering why I would leave the warm, dry climate of Phoenix for the cold, wet climate of Forks. I'm beginning to wonder the same thing myself. See, my mother remarried a young stud of a baseball player ten years her junior and never got out of her honeymoon phase, which was beginning to affect me psychologically. So, I figured it was time to visit Charlie—my father and chief of police.

As I said, it was an incredibly inconvenient change. For me.

"I don't know," I responded. _Nor do I care._

* * *

It is the middle of the day, and I still haven't seen the new student. Yet, there is already talk of how he was "devastatingly handsome" and had already shown up Emmett McCarthy, one of my best friends, in gym. I will have to speak to him about this. And then make fun of him.

"Edward's going to rule this school," Lauren spoke dreamily to Jessica. Oh and the new kid's name is apparently Edward. Something else I learned. "And I'm going to convince him to take me to prom."

Prom is three months away. Most girls already have dates...and dresses...and hair, nail, and makeup appointments.

I'm not most girls. There was no way in heck I was going to a dance to watch my peers bump and grind with one another.

I walk into biology and take my seat. I work by myself on my labs because we don't have enough students for everyone to have partners.

Normal people would be upset over having to do all the work, but I'm content. I like working by myself. I'm not antisocial; I just need me time...a lot. And I also find myself very reliable. I get good grades, which is one of the many things I need to get out of this town.

I take out my notebook and folder. While I'm gathering together my lab report that was for homework, I overhear Lauren and Jessica talking, yet again, at the table next to me.

"He told me his schedule and he's in this class!"

"No way! Eye candy!"

Then I hear gasps and giggles. I grimace.

"Isabella?" I whip my head away from the girls to see Mr. Banner, our biology teacher, looking at me expectantly.

"It's Bella," I mutter.

Next to him was a tall boy reading what looked like the syllabus. _Huh, I thought I was the only one who has read the syllabus._

"Yes?"

He waves me over. When I reach the desk, I don't give the tall boy another glance.

"This is Edward Cullen." His head shoots up at his name. The movement causes me to look over at him.

Big mistake. My mouth goes dry and the moisture seems to migrate to my hands. Nothing that I've ever experience over a boy before. This boy doesn't look like a boy. He looks like a man.

A tall, sharp jawed, _sexy_ man. I've never even _used _the word sexy before.

His eyes land on mine.

Those eyes are piercing...and dangerous. They're greenish-blueish. Like pastel green or seawater or whatever else I can use to describe a greenish-blueish color.

His hair is a reddish-brownish. Like rusty red or bronze or whatever else I can use to describe a reddish-brownish color. However, his hair was in disarray-_sex hair_. So, he's already hooking up with girls here.

Typical.

I've already lost interest. I look away and back to Mr. Banner.

"Edward, this is Bella Swan. She will be your lab partner."

_Wait, what?_

"We just finished up our unit on cells and will be starting our next unit on the reproductive organs of different animals," he continued.

_Oh, that's actually pretty cool._

"Edward, since you were enrolled in an advanced biology program at your old school, I think you and Isabella will be great partners."

I frown.

"Is that alright with you, Isabella?"

I cover up my frown with a small smile.

"That sounds great, Mr. Banner."

I walk back to my desk. Edward and Mr. Banner continue speaking before the bell rings.

Edward takes his seat next to me. I don't look up. Mr. Banner tells us to take out our lab reports and proceeds to explain the next unit.

Working in partners. 4-week unit. I gasp and chance a glance at Edward. He's looking at me.

He half smiles. "I guess we'll need to get to know each other."

I don't say anything for fear of saying something stupid. I look away, pouting.

There is an awkward silence.

"I can maybe talk to Mr. Banner about working on my own. I know you don't want to work with me."

And then, I feel guilty. _I'm a brat._

"No! I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to give you that idea," I respond quickly distracted by his jaw. "I'm just used to working by myself."

"Okay, well then I can work by myself-"

"Shush!" I interrupted. "We're partners."

A moment goes by.

He sticks out his hand. "Edward Cullen."

I take his hand and get shocked. "Darn static. Bella Swan."

He grins.

_Shoot. He has a nice smile._

I shift uncomfortably.

"So…I want to get involved with stuff here, but I don't really know what to do."

I take the bait.

"Well, I just kind of do my own thing here. I am a part of the art club, newspaper, and social justice club. We do a lot of service. We have a meeting today in room 310. It meets every Monday, but that's not...I don't know...those aren't popular clubs."

He just stares at me, so I start rambling like an idiot. Because that's what I do when I'm nervous.

"Well, um, there's also football, but well, football season is over, so that's out. Baseball, and...I'm not really a sports person so I don't even really know else what we offer at this school. Um, there's the drama club, which actually is pretty cool-if you're into that, but you're good looking so they'd probably want you on stage-"

I gasp and cover my mouth. I feel my cheeks heating up.

He starts laughing.

"You think I'm good looking?"

"Sorry, that was inappropriate. Let's just...start our reproductive organs-project!-I'll just shut up now."

He continues to laugh. I want to crawl in a hole until graduation.

"You're really funny," he says. "For the record, I think you're good looking, too."

I laugh. _Good one._

We begin to work on our project.

* * *

The day continues on and I realize I have no other classes with Edward. Bummer. He's pretty.

When he shows up for the social justice club after school, my stomach fills with butterflies.

He's already talking with some of the students in the room. I am about to sneak out when my best friend Alice sees me.

"Bella!"

He turns. I give a slight wave and smile.

"Hey there," he smiles.

"Hi," I respond shyly.

"Do you two know each other?" Alice asks, already knowing the answer apparently.

"Yeah, Bella is my biology partner," he says. "We started our reproductive organs today."

"Shut up," I blush. He laughs, yet again.

Alice is confused. "Your reproductive organs just started working?"

Right then, a loud booming voice rang through the room.

_Oh no._

I try to get away, but Emmett has already picked me up and thrown me over his shoulder.

"No!" I cry.

"Hey, Edward!" Emmett says enthusiastically. "You trying out for baseball?"

"Yeah, I was thinking about it."

Meanwhile, I'm hanging upside down, staring at Emmett's butt.

"Awesome!"

And Emmett takes off running, ignoring my cries of protest.

He does this at least once a week. He randomly finds me, throws me over his shoulder and takes off running to the furthest part of the building from where I am. He thinks it's hilarious that I have to walk all the way back to where I had been.

Today, he has run outside to the football field with me.

"Emmett, put Bella down." I don't have to be able to see who it is to know that it's Rosalie Hale. She's unsurprised that he has done this since it happens all the time.

Emmett and Rosalie have been together for a whole year. If he were ever to throw her over his shoulder, then he would get his butt kicked.

He sets me down. He always listens to her. Too bad she's not around him all the time.

"So you got Cullen to join your service club?" He smiles. "I hope he does baseball. I don't think they should conflict."

"That's why you brought me out here?" I say incredulously.

He shrugs. "Do I ever need a reason to do that?"

"You're a jerk, Emmett!"

"When are you gonna swear, Bella? Just say 'fuck' one time and I'll never do this again!"

I growl and walk all the way back toward the school. I hope the doors are open.

I get back in when the meeting is wrapping up.

"Sorry," I mumble and grab my stuff.

"What was that about?"

"Oh, don't worry, Edward," Alice whispers. "That's just Emmett. He does this all the time to piss off Bella."

Edward eyes me warily.

"What?" I ask. He's making me uncomfortable looking at me like that.

"Have you asked him to stop doing that to you?"

"Of course I have," I respond dryly. "That doesn't stop him."

He contemplates this. "Maybe you should break up with him."

Alice and I look at each other and bust out laughing. And I don't mean the elegant giggling that most girls do.

No, I mean full out snorting, eyes watering, asthmatic breathing.

"Yeah, I don't think Bella can quit Emmett," Alice breathes deeply, "because she loves him so fucking much." The last part came out as a wheeze, so it was a little difficult to understand it.

"I think…I'm going…to pee…my pants," I run away to the bathroom.

Needless to say, Alice and I have many of these ridiculous cackling fits.

* * *

The next day continues the same as it normally does…until I get to Biology. Edward is already in his seat, and I feel…nervous. Probably because he saw me laugh so obnoxiously. I smile remembering exactly _why_ I laughed and stifle a giggle.

Edward smiles back at me. I sit down next to him.

"Hi," I say.

"Hi," he responds.

And now it's awkward.

"So…what did you think of social justice club?"

"It was cool. I did stuff like that at my last school, and I really enjoyed it."

"Good, so you're going to keep going?"

"Sure, why not?" He looks at me as though he actually is asking me if there's a reason he shouldn't keep going.

"Well, I mean, it's just not considered…cool, I guess."

"Since when is it not cool to try to make a difference?" he snaps. I shrink back, feeling like a moron.

"I'm sorry," I respond abashed. "You're right. It's definitely…cool."

He appears as though he wants to apologize, but instead asks, "Doesn't Emmett think so?"

At the mention of Emmett, I start laughing again. He glances at me curiously.

"Sorry, I'm just thinking about our conversation from yesterday, again," I giggle.

"Yeah, why were you and Alice laughing so hard about that?"

"Well, for one, Emmett and I aren't dating."

He's silent for a few moments. "Oh," he finally says.

"Yeah, he's dating Rosalie Hale, plus he's practically my brother," I shiver. _So weird._

"Which one's Rosalie again?"

"She's the gorgeous blonde. Hard to miss."

He mutters something.

"What was that?"

"Nothing," he replies. "Let's get started on our awesome reproductive organs."

I sigh. He will never let me live that down.

* * *

Over the next month, Edward and I get into a routine. What began as simple small talk conversation starters turns into more meaningful conversations. I found out that his favorite band was Coldplay, which for me was definitely up there, but I hadn't been keeping up with them. I had recently gotten into Imagine Dragons. We also have gotten to talk more through the social justice club.

And, I definitely have a little crush on him that I'm trying to ignore.

So today, we had burned CDs for one another. I'm getting Coldplay and he's getting Imagine Dragons. And, it's a Monday, so I will be seeing him again after school, which means it's doubly Edward. Excited is an understatement. Edward is easily becoming one of my favorite people.

I wait at my seat, and the burned CD is in my backpack, just in case he forgot or something. I don't want to look desperate. He's probably super busy with baseball, which of course he got on the team, and other sports that I still don't know about.

The bell rings and there's still no sign of Edward. Every few minutes, I glance up at the door to see if he will show up, but he doesn't. We get our latest quiz back and I get a D.

_No._

How can this happen? I walk up to Mr. Banner's desk and ask about my quiz grade.

"Mr. Banner, can you please explain this to me?"

"Ms. Swan, not your best work."

"But—but I studied so hard for this quiz."

"Maybe you should come in for extra help."

I nod and go back to my seat only to put my head down.

I leave class feeling dejected, the CD still in my bag.

Edward doesn't show up to social justice club.

I get home and go online to check my grades. My Biology grade has dropped to a B+, ruining my perfectly good GPA. I won't get a good scholarship with a B.

_I need money. I need an out._

I apply at the local diner as a waitress for weekends.

* * *

The next day, Alice stops me in the hallway before school.

"'Ello govenuh," she says, "'Ow arghhh yew?"

Her fake accent changes so drastically that I can't help but laugh.

"I'm okay," I respond. "How are you?"

She links her arm in mine.

"What's wrong? You were acting out of it after school yesterday."

"It's nothing."

"It's something, and I love you, and I wish you would tell me," she says sincerely. "Does this have something to do with Edward?"

"Shut up, Alice!" I look around to see if anybody is listening.

"What? Just ask him to prom. He'll probably go with you."

"A) I already told you that I'm not going. B) He would never go with me. C) I—I just can't wait to graduate."

"Okay, that's it, we're ditching first fucking period. You and I clearly need to talk."

"No! That will go on my record!"

"On your record? What—oh right, your father probably told you that."

_He did._

"Please just let me go to my locker and then to class."

"Okay, fine," she conceded, "but you and I need to talk. I have something I want to tell you!"

"Alright, let's meet after school."

As I'm walking to my locker, I see Edward talking with Lauren. What she says makes him laugh, and she touches his arm, playfully.

I turn around and right then, Emmett decides to pick me up and throw me over his shoulder. i let him. As we run past Alice, I demand that he stop.

He actually listens.

He puts me down, and I sway a bit.\

"Alice, let's ditch."

"Right on!" she cheers.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"I don't know. I've never ditched before. Didn't want it to go on my _record_."

I gasp.

"Calm the fuck down. It's not going on your record. Let's get some coffee."

"I'm coming with!" Emmett yells.

And so the three of us head to get some coffee. I fill them in on what's going on in my life, minus Edward. The grades—the job—the escape. Everything.

They look at me sympathetically, and I just wave them off.

"So Alice, what did you want to talk about?"

"Um…well…" she _blushes_. Alice never blushes. What have I missed?

"What the fuck has you all blubbery?" Emmett charmingly asks.

"Jasper asked me to prom. And I said yes."

_What?_

"Old news," Emmett yawns dramatically. "He's been planning that forever."

"Hold on, _Jasper Whitlock_?"

Jasper Whitlock is one of those artsy types. I knew Alice thought he was cute, but I didn't realize that she actually liked him.

"Yeah, and I really want my best friend to be in the limo with me."

"Alice…I can't afford that right now. I'm sorry."

"Rosalie and I will go with you, Alice" Emmett chimes in. "Bella, ask Edward. He'd probably pay for your ticket."

"See!" Alice exclaims. "He would totally go with you."

"No he won't…and I think he's probably going to go with Lauren anyway."

"What? Why would you think that?"

"Because, Alice, I saw them all flirty girty today."

"Weird…and gross."

Emmett just stares at me.

"What, Emmett?"

"I can't believe you just said 'flirty girty'. Please just say 'fuck'."

"Why do you want me to swear so badly?"

"Because it would be so fucking funny."

I groan. "Let's get back to school."

We make it back just in time for third period. I'm so screwed.

Biology is interesting. Edward has a black eye. He got into a fight with someone yesterday and when I voiced my concern, he closed off and wouldn't tell me anything.

Perfect.

At least now I know why he didn't show up for anything.

Our conversation is stilted. And I hate it. This day sucks.

Before the bell rings, Edward slides something over to me.

It's the Coldplay CD.

He leaves before I can give him the Imagine Dragons CD. So, I follow him out the class.

"Edward, wait up." He stops and turns around. I smile. "I have something for you, too."

I pull out the CD and just as I'm about to hand it to him, Lauren appears.

"Hey, Edward!"

"Uh…hi, Lauren," he responds awkwardly. He looks back to me and smiles again. "Thanks, Bella. I can't wait to listen to this."

I'm beaming.

"So did you want to ride together for the limo for prom?"

_What?_

"Oh, what's that, Bella?" Lauren is so freaking nosy.

"It's…a CD," I respond lamely.

"Oh that's so cute, Bella."

I look down. How she manages to make me feel like a child…I'll never know.

"Alright, bye." I walk away, but not before I hear her say, "Bye. She's so cute!"

_I hate her._

* * *

I got the job at the diner. Now, I have to start saving up my bucks. The job is pretty easy. I serve some students from school from time to time, but mostly middle-aged men and their families come in here.

It's money. That's all that matters. Dad is proud of me.

I realize that it's very difficult to work at the diner and keep my grade up in biology. I don't have that extra time on the weekends to study.

And today, I really notice the toll it's taken.

Mr. Banner hands back our latest quiz. I failed it.

I feel tears prick my eyes. I put my head down.

"Bella," Edward whispers. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I snap, but it's not very effective since it's muffled.

"No, you're not."

"OK, Edward. I'll go to the nurse since I'm not smart enough to know how I'm feeling."

I pack up my stuff without a second glance and ask for a pass for the nurse. I leave before the tears spill.

I forget that today is a Monday until Alice reminds me.

After school, I walk in to the social justice club meeting and see Edward. I feel so guilty for snapping at him that I immediately turn around and walk out.

"Bella, wait!"

I don't stop. He follows after me.

"Hey, hold up."

He catches up easily because his legs are, like, twice as long as mine.

"I'm sorry, Edward," I say, my voice already shaking. "I didn't mean to be rude to—"

And all of a sudden, I'm sobbing and I can't stop.

"Here, let's-" He puts his arm around me and guides me into the closest stairwell.

Then, he hugs me and lets me cry. He smells really good before I can't breathe anymore because of my runny nose. He keeps rubbing my back even though I'm ruining his shirt. It works. When I stop crying and begin hiccupping, he says, "Do you want me to get Alice?"

I pull away. "I'm sorry, Edward. I didn't mean to make you miss the meeting. Thank you for the hug. You can go back. I'll be fine. I think I'm just going to go home."

I turn and begin to walk away.

"That's—fuck," he grabs my arm and pulls me back to him. "That's not what I meant. I just thought that maybe you'd prefer to talk to her."

"Oh…yeah, I'll just call her later. Please go back to the meeting." I sit on the stairs, suddenly exhausted.

"No."

I look at him. "What?"

"No, I'm staying here with you. Tell me what's going on. I'm a good listener."

"You really don't have to do this, Edward."

"I know, Bella," he smiles and sits next to me. "You're a good person, and I want to be here for you."

He puts his arm around me.

And with him sitting next to me, I realize that I've fallen in love with Edward. And I realize how hopeless I am, but he's here right now.

So I take.

"I hate Forks."

"What?" He's very surprised.

"I _hate_ it here so much. I hate the rain; I wish I was in Phoenix again."

"You were in Phoenix before?"

"I lived with my mom there before I lived here with my dad. My mom got remarried and I know she wanted to be alone with him but would never tell me to leave, so I told her I wanted to leave."

"Wow…that's very…you're very selfless."

"No, they were having a lot of sex. It was disturbing."

He laughed, which caused me to laugh.

"So you hate it here?"

"Yes. I want to go to NYU, but right now, I can barely afford it. I'm trying to keep my grades up to get a scholarship and work a job, but now I'm getting a C in biology and I'm not going to be able to go. I can only get so much in student loans. And suddenly, I also want to be a teenager."

"What do you mean?" He asks.

"All my friends are going to prom now, too. And I didn't want to go before. I don't even know if I actually want to go, but I want to be with my friends."

"Oh, I see."

"How's baseball going?" I change the subject. I'd been to a few of his games, but I had no idea what was going on. All I know is that he looks delicious in his uniform.

"No way, we're not done here."

"Yes, we are."

He studies my face. "Okay, fine. Baseball is awesome. I love it. I've made some really good friends. Emmett's awesome by the way. And he loves you."

I smile. "Maybe I should break up with him."

He chuckles. "You won't let me live that down, will you?"

"Hey, you just stopped making fun of me for the reproductive organs fiasco."

"You're right. I should continue with that," he chuckles. "But really, I'm doing pretty well in that class. I can tutor you."

"No."

"Yes! You are so stubborn!"

"I don't have any way to repay you."

He gives me a secret smile. "I'll think of something."

He stands. "I know it's hard when you're falling down, and it's a long way up when you hit the ground. Get up now. Get up, get up now."

He holds out his hand. He's smiling warmly. I put my hand in his, teary eyed, because he just quoted my favorite song by Imagine Dragons to me.

* * *

I've managed to save up $3000. My dad also agreed to help me pay for school. Things are going well.

I spend my Mondays after school at social justice club, and Tuesdays being tutored by Edward. Today is a Wednesday. No extra Edward time for me today. However, we are finally having our social justice retreat on Friday after school. So, no work Friday…or Saturday…or Sunday. I had to take the whole weekend off because I have a test in Biology on Friday and I don't plan on sleeping this week because I'll be studying. This weekend will be spent catching up on said sleep. My grade has improved significantly in Biology. And I'm actually beginning to understand what Banner is teaching because Edward has been so helpful.

And I'm still hopeless. I'm pretty sure I've become very obvious in my love for him.

We're in biology and the bell hasn't rung yet. Lauren is openly flirting with Edward…of course. I try not to let it bother me.

"So, Edward," she says in a low voice. "Are you going to Emmett's party this weekend?"

"I'm not sure," he responds. "Bella, are you going?"

"Oh, Bella's not into that sort of stuff," she answers for me.

Well, she's right. But I have the weekend off.

"I'm going."

Lauren scowls. I roll my eyes in response.

"Then I will definitely be there," Edward says. The bell rings and Lauren is forced to go back to her minion, Jessica.

I try very hard to fight my smile. Edward's going to the party because of me.

* * *

Thursday sucks.

I overhear Lauren talking to Jessica about how Edward promised to meet up with her at the party.

Gah. My mood is sour all day.

Hopeless again. I have to focus on the test for tomorrow, so I force Edward out of my mind. I even ignore him in class a little.

I know he gets frustrated, so I appease him by telling him I'm trying to get my head in the game for the test.

He understands.

* * *

The day of the test and the retreat has arrived. I'm terrified. I go into class, again ignoring Edward. We get our tests.

"Good luck," he whispers.

Mr. Banner yells at him.

I feel good about the test, but I've felt good before and received C's and D's…so I try very hard not to think about it.

Now, we're on our way in a big, yellow school bus to the Coalition Center in Port Angeles. I'm sitting next to Alice and she's giddy. She's very excited for prom, and I'm very excited for her. She showed me pictures of her dress.

I wish I was going to prom now.

* * *

The Coalition Center was amazing. We hear a story from a man who went by the name of Bear. He and his sister had been taken from his drug-addicted mother and put in the care of his grandmother. Then, to make matters worse, they both were taken from his grandmother and separated. He was able to eventually go back to his grandmother, but he doesn't know where his sister is. I can't imagine going through something like that.

But right now, I push that to the back of my mind because we're at a soup kitchen. And Earl West, one of the middle-aged men who is eating his dinner is telling me all about the American Constitution. He's planning on amending some of the information. He's very intelligent. I've noticed that with a lot of these people that they are homeless because of a bit of bad luck. It sucks.

"That boy is staring at you," Earl says. "I think he's jealous."

I turn around and see nobody staring at me.

"What are you talking about, Earl?"

"The tall boy with the reddish-brownish hair—whatever color it may be."

"Right? It's indescribable!" I respond. "But no, he's not jealous."

"If you say so," Earl smiles. He continues eating his dinner. I try not to be obvious with my longing looks toward Edward.

On the way back, Alice makes me sit next to Edward. I'm confused, but before long, I fall asleep. What a long day.

I wake up on Edward's shoulder. I try not to be pleased by the fact that he let me sleep on him.

"Good morning!"

"I'm tired. Alice take me home, please. Goodnight, Edward. Drive safely."

* * *

Saturday has arrived, and Lauren has been updating her Facebook status and stalking Edward by liking all of his stuff. I've been switching off between stalking Edward and checking my biology grade.

Around 5 o'clock, my grade is posted. My heart is racing.

ID# 2012120 – A

I scream. I scream so loud with glee that I scare the ever-living daylights out of my father.

I go to Edward's Facebook and write on his wall.

"Banner's biology grades are up. I got an A! Thanks so much, Edward! You're the best."

Two minutes later, I receive a notification saying he liked my post.

* * *

Alice and I get ready for Emmett's party together. Really, she is just dressing me up in Barbie clothes. Finally, I put on skinny jeans and a black fitted tee.

"Looking good, girlfriend!" Alice says. "I don't think Edward will be able to deny your ass!"

"Stop, Alice!"

"What?" she smirks. We head over there together.

After an hour, the party is filling up, and Edward is nowhere to be found. I overhear Jessica telling Lauren that he's planning on asking her to prom tonight.

I feel sick. So I go straight for the beer.

"You go, Bells!" Emmett cheers.

"Don't pick me up, Emmett," I say. "I'll throw up on you."

I continue drinking and finally spot Edward. I stumble a little on my way over to him, and I see that he's talking to Lauren.

"Hey Eddie-word-to-your-mother!"

_What did I just say?_

Something awesome. That's what.

Edward looks very amused. "Are you drunk, Bella?"

I smile lazily. "Shh. Don't tell my dad. I don't want this on my record."

Lauren rolls her eyes, so I go and poke her in the face. "You're embarrassing."

I narrow my eyebrows and then look at Edward. He still looks amused, smirking at me.

"Don't go to prom with her."

His smirk falls.

"What?"

"Don't go to prom with her. She's dumb."

He laughs and then pulls me away from her.

"Uh…Bella, what are you talking about?"

"You should go to prom with me. Because I'm fucking great."

Before he can respond, I hear a, "HALLELUJAH!"

I am startled and fall over.

"Bella, just said the word, 'fucking'! Everybody take a shot!"

It's Emmett.

Edward's helping me up off the floor.

"Bella, maybe we should talk about this when you're sober."

"Oh." I feel emotional all of a sudden. My eyes tear up. "You don't want to go with me."

"Bella, wait!"

But Emmett already has me and is giving me a bear hug. "I'm so proud of you," he whispers. "First off, for swearing, but secondly, for finally growing a pair!"

He then sees the tears in my eyes. "Bells?"

"I'm going home. I don't feel well."

"I'll drive her." It's Rosalie.

"No, her dad will kill her," Emmett says.

"I'll take her to my house. It's fine, babe."

"Where's Ashley-Alice?" I ask.

Emmett and Rosalie laugh. "You really are drunk! She's off making out with Jasper."

"Sell out!" I yell.

And Edward is all of a sudden in front of me again.

"How do you keep appearing out of thin air?"

He frowns. "I'm a magician. How much have you had to drink?"

"Enough."

"What?"

"Enough to party." I say quoting _Superbad_.

"That doesn't make sense. Okay, good night, Bella. I'll talk to you either tomorrow or Monday."

He gives me a hug.

I don't even remember going to Rosalie's.

Sunday, I am nursing one heck of a hangover. I don't drink, so why am I surprised.

Emmett is in Rosalie's room trying to get me to say the F word.

"Stop, Emmett."

"Oh, but it was so awesome when you said it last night!"

"What are you talking about?"

"After you told Edward to take you to prom—"

"WHAT?"

I shoot up and the dizziness overwhelms me. I run to the bathroom to throw up.

"Gross," I hear Emmett say from the other room, but I'm vaguely paying attention.

I can never speak to Edward again.

Monday, I don't even acknowledge Edward. He tries to talk to me in Biology, but it's totally not working because I'm just ignoring him. We're watching a movie and Banner keeps glaring at us.

Really? This is Biology. Why are we watching _Finding Nemo_?

"You still owe me a favor for tutoring you," Edward baits me.

Darn it. He's right, but I say nothing. The bell rings, and I leave before he can stop me.

* * *

After school, however, I get to social justice club thinking I'll need to find a way to avoid him. He's not there. I'm half relieved, half concerned.

Alice is awfully quiet.

"Are you okay?" I ask.

"Me? Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Grand, Dandy!" she responds awkwardly.

Something's up.

And suddenly Emmett is in the room throwing me over his shoulder and sprinting through the school.

"Emmett!"

He ignores me and keeps running through the school doors out into the football field.

I hear him say, "I got her!"

In response, I hear the voice I've become so familiar with. "Perfect."

He throws me down quickly. I stumble, but am caught by Edward. As the blood rushes to my feet, I still sway a little.

Edward eyes me teasingly. "Have you been drinking again?"

He moves closer.

"Listen, Edward. I'm so sorry. I was completely out of line-"

"I don't ever want to let you down."

And he's quoting Imagine Dragons again, but he stops.

"The rest of the song doesn't really fit in this situation."

"What's that?"

"You owe me a favor."

"Ok," I respond shakily.

"Go to prom with me."

I open and close my mouth. Prom? He's asking—no, telling me to go to prom with him!

_Oh no._

"I can't."

"Why not?" he asks curiously.

"Because I don't have a dress."

"I HAVE AN EXTRA DRESS FOR YOU!" Alice yells from a few feet away. Where did she come from?

And I turn and see Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie sitting on the football field with Alice standing behind them holding up a gorgeous blue dress.

"I can't take that."

"Just fucking take it, Bella."

"Yeah, Bella, just fucking take it," Edward says lowly. He's sexy when he swears. I turn back around and he's dangerously close to me.

"If this is about what happened Saturday—"

He cuts me off this time—by kissing me. His lips…are so soft. I feel the slight stubble on his face graze my chin and it's a burn I'm willing to deal with. I breathe in and his tongue gently makes its way into my mouth. He tastes _so _good.

He pulls away.

"I've been wanting to do that for a very long time."

"Really?" I'm breathless. "What about Lauren?"

"I don't know who put that idea in her head or even your head, but I was planning on asking you to prom on the bus on Friday…but you fell asleep on me and then ran away."

I giggle. "Woops."

"So what do you say?"

I smile. "This is para-para-p-paradise."

He laughs. "That was so dumb, but so adorable."

"Yes, I'll go with you."

"So, let's just skip the bullshit, beautiful girl. I've liked you since the first time you said we needed to start our reproductive organs. Want to be my girlfriend?"

"Yes!" I squeal. "I mean, sure…wait, Edward. I'm going to New York at the end of the summer."

He scratches his head. "Yeah about that. I was accepted into Columbia a while back."

"Oh my God, congratulations, Edward—"

"So it will be fine, Bella," he cut me off.

"It will?" I ask. He nods, and leans in to kiss me again.

Change is inevitable. Yeah, I still hate high school, but it's gotten exorbitantly better since Edward got here. I have a date for prom. Heck, I'm going to prom!

My friends rock. Seriously, I love them.

And I have a boyfriend who thinks I'm beautiful.

So, things are really fucking great now.

**The end.**

* * *

**I loved every minute of writing this, and I hope you liked reading it!**

**Thanks so much for reading! Please let me know what you think in a review!**

**Also, there's a link to my other story, Flash Forward in my profile. Check it out :-) I'll try to update today!  
**

******The song lyrics in this story are "On Top of the World" and "It's Time" by Imagine Dragons and "Paradise" by Coldplay. They're all awesome. Check them out!**

**-Bravery**


	2. Chapter 2

**Since the first chapter received such a positive response, I feel as though Edward needs to be heard in this story, too! **

**I hope you enjoy it! **

* * *

**EPOV  
**

It's my first day at a new school in the middle of the second semester of my final year of high school. Normally, this doesn't make any sense at all, but I'm going to New York for school—Columbia—in the fall. My parents wanted to move to a smaller town since their only child was moving so far away. We're originally from Chicago, but Carlisle, my father was offered a job in Forks, Washington.

A small hole-in-the-wall town. Perfect.

I can't wait until college.

I receive my schedule from a woman named Mrs. Cope in the main office. She's polite enough and offers to have a student escort me around the school. I don't think that's necessary. This school is the size of my kitchen.

My first class is English. I easily find the classroom because there are only about ten classrooms in this building. I enter the classroom before the bell rings and introduce myself to the teacher, a middle-aged woman named Mrs. Masen. She gives me a kind smile and asks me if I am finding everything okay.

I think I am…it's only first fucking period.

She hands me the reading list and points to the book they're currently reading in class, _The Things They Carried_.

Aha.

"Cool, I've actually read this," I say.

Well, I read half of the novel and the rest in Cliff Notes in my old school. The bell rings and I'm about to take my seat when Mrs. Masen makes me introduce myself to the class.

No teacher ever made a student do that in Chicago.

After that fucking embarrassment, I take my seat in the only seat left-right dead center in the front row.

Perfect.

Mrs. Masen then proceeds to give the directions for the day's assignment.

"Hi, I'm Lauren."

I look over and see a blonde-haired girl holding out her hand toward me. Her nails are all clean and shit. She's cute.

"Edward, but you already know that."

I take her hand. She giggles.

I smile even though I don't know what's funny.

"Do you want to be partners for these questions?"

"Uh…Sure, I actually read the book at my old school."

"Okay, well let's just get started then."

We work on the questions and take a break every few minutes so she can ask me questions. She's blatantly flirting, which is flattering, but I have no interest in finding a girlfriend here. Especially since I'm off to New York in a few months.

"So how do you like Forks High so far?"

I sigh. "Well I've only been here for about half an hour, so I can't really answer that question yet."

I continue writing. She's kind of useless with this assignment.

"What does your schedule look like?" she asks me.

I hand her the paper the lady in the office gave me. Mrs. Cup…no, that's not it.

"You have a pretty sweet schedule. Oh yay! We have biology together!...Oh no."

I wait for her to explain.

She waits for me to ask her.

I can be very patient.

_Cope-that was the lady's name in the office!_

Lauren sighs in frustration. "It looks like Bella Swan will be your partner in that class."

Like that means anything to me.

"Bella Swan?"

"She and her friend Alice are fucking weird," Lauren speaks excitedly. I guess gossiping his her forte. "Bella is so uncomfortable. It's awkward just being near her. I don't know what Emmett sees in either of them."

"Who's Emmett?"

"He's practically the MVP for almost every sport at Forks. He's totally cool, but so stupid."

"Oh."

I'm not a fan of trash-talkers, and I think part of that has to do with my upbringing. Carlisle and Esme always admonished me for saying anything bad about another person. This girl may be cute, but badmouthing people isn't getting her points in my book.

Fortunately, the bell rings right then, so I don't have to hear her judge any more of our peers.

"Bye, Edward," she gives a two-finger wave. "Hope to see you around."

"Yeah."

* * *

**Gym is second period.**

We're going outside to play baseball because it's sunny out and well, I guess that rarely happens in Forks. I'm pumped. I love baseball.

As we head outside, I hear a small voice say, "Edward Cullen."

I whip around and see a short girl with piercing blue eyes and a short black hair cut.

"Yes?" I respond confused.

"My name is Mary-Alice Brandon, but I think my mom was high when she named me, so I only go by Alice."

She sticks out her hand. I smile.

"Nice to meet you."

Her eyes widen. "Oh, you are cute. Lauren may be a bitch, but she doesn't lie."

"Uh…thanks?"

"Don't worry, Edward. I'm not hitting on you. I'm going to marry Jasper Whitlock."

She points to a hipster a few people behind us and he gives her a weird look.

"Well, he doesn't know it yet."

I chuckle. "Good to know."

"Well, Edward, I have a feeling that you're actually good at baseball, so you should join our team. Emmett thinks he's the shit, and we want to beat him. Just once."

"Okay."

"Cullen!"

I look over and see a kid with blonde hair walking up to me. "Mike Newton. You didn't by any chance play at your old school, did you?"

I brighten. "Actually, yeah I did."

"Wanna pitch?"

"Fuck yes!"

I take the ball from him and walk up to the pitcher's mound. For the most part, these kids suck. Mike Newton throws a bitch fit when Alice lets the ball roll right past her because she's too busy flirting with Jasper. She just rolls her eyes and tells him to take the stick out of his ass.

Seriously, this is gym class.

I call over Alice and ask her which one is Emmett. She points to a big, burly guy standing in the middle of the line. I nod and she goes back to her spot next to Jasper.

I throw easy pitches and even those are missed. Just one more person and Emmett is up. The girl batting is short with curly brown hair. I go easy on her. There are two outs, and I want Emmett to go down. The girl walks.

Emmett confidently takes the bat and gives a cocky smile. I keep my face neutral. He holds up the bat and gives me a nod.

I calm myself, take in a deep breath and throw. The ball is heading straight for his bat. An easy hit. He knows this. And then, at the last second, the ball does exactly what I want it to do, curving away from the bat. I exhale. Emmett swings.

He should know better.

"Strike one!"

Emmett looks confused. I hold in my laugh.

He rights himself and picks up his bat to hit again. I throw again. The ball has the same effect.

The third time, Emmett realizes that, yes, I can throw a curve ball. And he's prepared.

Which is why I throw my fast pitch.

"Strike three! You're out!"

My team runs over to me to congratulate me.

"I knew you'd beat him."

I look over and see a smirking Alice.

"Shut up, Alice," I hear a deep voice. Emmett moves to stand next to Alice. "What's your name?"

I'm nervous, but I confidently say, "Edward Cullen."

"I'm Emmett McCarty," he states. Alice rolls her eyes, still smirking. "That was…fucking awesome. Where did you come from?"

"Chicago."

"Were you on a team there? 'Cause I know you didn't learn to pitch from the Sox or Cubs."

"Hey now, don't diss the Chicago teams. But yeah I played for a team at my old high school."

"Awesome, you should try out for our team," he smiles. Emmett is actually pretty cool. Then, he turns to Alice.

"Happy now? You and Bella are always trying to find someone to beat me at everything."

_Bella? _

A sly grin overtakes his face. "Hey, is Bella going to be at social justice club after school today?"

"You know she is, why?" Alice narrows her eyes.

"I think you know why."

Alice smirks. "She's going to be so pissed."

I tune out the rest of their conversation, having no idea what they are talking about, only to see Mike Newton glaring at me from across the field.

* * *

I sleep during study hall.

* * *

**History is boring as hell.** The only entertaining part about this class is that Newton keeps scowling because a girl, Jessica Stanley, keeps trying to get my attention.

_I don't want her, dude._

* * *

**And now, it's lunch time**. About fucking time, I'm starving! It doesn't matter how big of a breakfast I have, I can always eat practically everything in sight only a few hours later.

I buy a ham sandwich with everything on it, a bag of chips, an apple, and a water bottle.

"Dude, are you not hungry?" I hear a deep voice ask me. I turn around to see Emmett there. I'm confused.

Until I look at his tray.

Three pieces of pizza, curly fries, a salad, a brownie, _two_ bags of chips, and a bottle of Gatorade.

"I think this will fill me up."

"Follow me." He leads me to a table with three people already sitting there.

He points to the blonde girl, "this is Rosalie." He then points to a girl with brown hair—the girl from gym class—and says, "This is Angela."

The boy across from them, I recognize. "You're Jasper?"

"Yeah."

I nod and sit down. Angela asks me, "So how do you like Forks High so far?"

She doesn't sound as though she's hitting on me, merely curious.

"It's okay so far. People are…friendly."

"What other classes do you have?" Emmett pipes in.

I tell them the rest of my schedule.

"Biology with Banner?"

"Yeah, apparently your friend, Bella is in there?"

Emmett spits out his food and starts laughing. "That means you'll be her partner. She's going to be pissed."

"What? Why?"

Angela speaks up then. "Bella is a very sweet girl but she isn't really a people-person."

"How did you know Bella was in there?"

"Um…Lauren, the blonde chick, told me."

Emmett narrowed his eyes. "Don't believe shit she says."

I take a bite of my sandwich. I feel uncomfortable.

"Don't worry, Edward. It'll be fine…maybe."

* * *

**I walk into the classroom** and head straight for Mr. Banner's desk.

"Hi, I'm Edward Cullen, I'm new."

Mr. Banner hands me a syllabus. Apparently, he has a no bullshit attitude. I hear giggling coming from in the classroom, but don't care enough to turn around. Instead, I look at the syllabus to figure out what's expected of me.

"Isabella?"

"It's Bella," I hear a soft voice say quietly and a little louder says, "Yes?"

I glance up and see a petite brunette sitting at a table by herself. Her hair is a dark brown…like dark chocolate. And now I'm hungry.

_This_ is Bella?

I hold in a laugh as I continue to read the syllabus. I can't even imagine how this girl could evoke such strong emotions from people. Lauren hates her, and Emmett seems like he'd fight anyone for her. The only effect she has on me is that I'm hungry again.

"This is Edward Cullen." The sound of my name jerks me back to the moment, and I glance at Mr. Banner, then the girl.

I'm met with brown eyes. She looks away in dismissal before I can even analyze the rest of her face.

"Edward, this is Bella Swan. She will be your lab partner," Mr. Banner says. "We just finished up our unit on cells and will be starting our next unit on the reproductive organs of different animals."

He looks at me.

"Edward, since you were enrolled in an advanced biology program at your old school, I think you and Isabella will be great partners."

_How the fuck did he know I was in an advanced program?_ I glance at Bella.

She looks very upset over this news. Mr. Banner notices.

"Is that alright with you, Isabella?"

She gives a fake smile. "That sounds great, Mr. Banner." She turns and walks away without a second glance.

"Bella will be great to work with. She works very hard. You have nothing to worry about."

I wasn't worried about my grade. I was worried about that small female who is probably going to kill me.

The bell rings and I nervously walk to my desk, knowing this girl already hated me for some reason. Lauren smiles at me and I nod at her. I slide into my seat. Bella refuses to look at me, so I take the time to study her profile.

Bella's actually pretty. She's not wearing any makeup as far as I can tell. Her lips are in a pout. They're cute. My eyes skim her upper body. She has some nice perky breasts.

She gasps. For a second, I fear that she caught me checking her out.

She's looking at Mr. Banner…horrified. She then glances at me.

It's then that I study her eyes. They're actually…beautiful. They are an amber color with gold around the pupils.

"I guess we'll need to get to know each other," I smile hopefully.

She looks away in a huff.

_Wow, this girl is a bitch._

Fuck this.

"I can maybe talk to Mr. Banner about working on my own," I try politely. "I know you don't want to work with me."

She turns quickly looking remorseful and worried.

"No! I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to give you that idea. I'm just used to working by myself."

I really don't need her to feel obligated to work with me. That wasn't my intention."Okay, well then I can work by myself-"

"Shush! We're partners."

I haven't been shushed since I was in the first grade. "Edward Cullen," I say sticking out my hand. She puts her small in hand in mine and we both get zapped.

"Darn static. Bella Swan."

I smile. She's really cute.

Her eyes drift to my lips before she averts them.

_What?_

It's awkward now. I try to start conversation.

"So," _What the fuck could I talk to her about_. "I want to get involved with stuff here, but I don't really know what to do."

Yes, I do. Baseball, but whatever.

Bella lips twist into a smirk.

She's actually kind of sexy.

"Well, I just kind of do my own thing here. I am a part of the art club, newspaper, and social justice club. We do a lot of service. We have a meeting today in room 310." And all of a sudden she appears self-conscious. "It meets every Monday, but that's not...I don't know...those aren't popular clubs."

Social Justice Club? I did stuff like that in Chicago. But…I have early dismissal. But I still want to see this girl. Fuck.

She looks even more uncomfortable than before.

"Well, um, there's also football," she frowns, "but well, football season is over, so that's out. Baseball, and..." she contemplates and looks defeated.

"I'm not really a sports person so I don't even really know else what we offer at this school. Um, there's the drama club, which actually is pretty cool-if you're into that, but you're good looking so they'd probably want you on stage…"

She gasps and covers her mouth in disbelief as she begins to blush.

This girl is a spaz. But she's adorable.

So I tease her. "You think I'm good looking?"

She blushes deeper. "Sorry, that was inappropriate. Let's just...start our reproductive organs-project!-I'll just shut up now."

I laugh even harder.

"You're really funny. For the record, I think you're good looking, too," I say honestly.

She giggles shaking her head.

I think I'm going to like biology.

* * *

**I spend Calculus** trying to find a way to stay after school. I know that students are normally not allowed to loiter.

However, when the bell rings, I don't get in trouble for sticking around.

I run into Alice. She's eating a Twinkie.

"Hi, Edward," she smiles. "Hungry?"

"Starving," I respond. She gives me a smashed up Twinkie she has in her bag. Normally, I don't eat that shit, but I was too hungry to pass up food.

"So did you meet Bella?"

"I did," I smile involuntarily. "She's not nearly as bad as she's made out to be."

"She's my best friend."

"Cool," I respond, not really knowing what else to say.

"I take it you're coming to the social justice club?"

"How did you-"

"I'm psychic," she says very seriously. "Plus, I think you two will become good friends. But she's my best friend. Not yours."

"Got it."

We chill in silence, each of us working on our homework until the final bell rings.

"Follow me, Eduardo," she says in a terrible Spanish accent. We enter a classroom and a few other students are in there. I get to know a guy named Ben Cheney.

"Bella!" I hear Alice yell.

I turn toward the door and Bella is turning around. Was she going to leave?

She smiles and gives an awkward wave.

She has a very nice smile.

"Hey there."

"Hi." She blushes. Fuck…that blush will get me every time.

"Do you two know each other?" Alice sarcastically asks.

"Yeah, Bella is my biology partner. We started our reproductive organs today."

"Shut up," Bella mutters, blushing an even lovelier shade of red.

I've thrown Alice for a loop. "Your reproductive organs just started working?"

Right then, a loud booming voice rang through the room. I already know it's Emmett because he's the loudest person in Forks.

However, I'm not prepared for when he picks Bella up and throws her over his shoulder like a rag doll.

Emmett notices me and looks confused.

"Hey, Edward! You trying out for baseball?"

"Yeah, I was thinking about it."

Emmett doesn't fail to notice that I'm staring at Bella's ass.

He narrows his eyes and grins, "Awesome," as he runs out of the room.

_What the fuck? He's carrying her off as though he's going to fuck her or something._

My stomach all of a sudden hurts. I try to hide the anger and jealousy and listen to the plans for the future social justice event, but Alice notices when I snap my pencil in half.

She furrows her eyebrows and hands me another one. "Sorry," I mutter.

After about fifteen minutes, Bella comes back in, hair messy, looking aggravated. The meeting is wrapping up.

"Sorry," she murmurs. She begins to pack up her stuff.

She's clearly upset. I'm livid, but try to reign in my anger.

"What was that about?" I ask as calmly as possible.

Alice smiles at me and says, ""Oh, don't worry, Edward. That's just Emmett. He does this all the time to piss off Bella."

Does what exactly?

_I wish I could read minds,_ I think as I stare at Bella.

"What?" She asks.

"Have you asked him to stop doing that to you?"

She laughs bitterly. "Of course I have. That doesn't stop him."

I know I have no right to say this, but I do it anyway.

"Maybe you should break up with him."

At first, Bella looks taken aback. I'm nervous she's going to yell at me to mind my own business. She looks at Alice.

What she does next surprises me. She and Alice laugh until Bella has to run to the bathroom.

I just grabbed my stuff and leave.

* * *

I get home and my parents ask me how the day went. I lie and tell them it was awesome.

Well, it _had_ been awesome.

* * *

**I spend most of first period** tuning Lauren out and giving her the "ahhh" and "oohhh" whenever it feels necessary.

When the bell rings, I'm like a bat out of hell. Not even waiting for Lauren to catch up with me.

* * *

**I head to gym,** not really knowing what we'll be doing since there seems be no rhyme or reason to this class.

And I'm correct when we play basketball. I hate basketball. I suck at basketball. Fortunately, Emmett is on my team. And of fucking course, he's good at just about every sport.

Alice keeps looking at me and laughing. It's getting really annoying.

Mike is still scowling at me. I have no fucking clue what that kid's problem is.

* * *

**During study hall,** I play _Army of Darkness_ on my iPhone to let out some steam. There's a lot of profanity coming from my mouth, which is earning glares from the people around me.

* * *

**At lunch,** Emmett asks me about baseball again.

"I was just telling Bella yesterday that the social justice club and baseball shouldn't conflict. We practice at 5 every day."

At the mention of Bella, my mood goes down. Why am I so fucking bothered that this girl has a boyfriend.

"You okay?" asks Angela.

"Yeah, I just didn't get a lot of sleep last night," I respond. It's not a lie. I really didn't get a lot of sleep.

I pick at my lunch.

"Are you fucking anorexic or something?" Emmett snaps.

I smile despite my mood. "Nope."

"You need to eat more," he says. "Eat my pickle."

He can't keep a straight face as he says this; neither can I. Even the bitchy looking blonde smirks. Her name eludes me, even though I'm sure Emmett told me.

"I'm not interested in your pickle, Emmett," I say.

Emmett roars in laughter.

* * *

**I get to Biology early** and take a seat at my desk. I glance up just as Bella walks in. She has a mischievous smile on her face. I grin back at her.

"Hi."

"Hi."

Okay, how do friends talk with one another? How do I speak with Emmett?

Bad comparison. I can't ask her about a pickle.

"So…what did you think of social justice club," she breaks my train of thought.

I _hate_ small talk.

"It was cool," I respond. "I did stuff like that at my last school, and I really enjoyed it."

"Good," she smiles. "So you're going to keep going?"

"Sure, why not?" _Should I _not_ keep going?_

"Well, I mean, it's just not considered…cool, I guess."

_Are you fucking kidding me?_

"Since when is it not cool to try to make a difference," I ask a little too harshly.

She blushes and backtracks.

"I'm sorry. You're right. It's definitely…cool."

I'm about to apologize for snapping at her when I realize why she would say that. Probably Lauren.

Or Emmett.

"Doesn't Emmett think so?" I ask bitterly.

She laughs. I look over at her.

She's really pretty when she laughs.

"Sorry, I'm just thinking about our conversation from yesterday, again."

I frown, annoyed.

"Yeah, why were you and Alice laughing so hard about that?"

"Well, for one, Emmett and I aren't dating."

I can't stop the joy that overtakes me. But I'm confused. The way that he talks about her makes it seem that way.

"Oh."

"Yeah, he's dating Rosalie Hale, plus he's practically my brother."

"Which one's Rosalie again?"

"She's the gorgeous blonde. Hard to miss."

_The bitchy looking blonde from lunch?_ That actually makes sense.

"She's got nothing on you," I mutter under my breath.

"What was that?"

_Shit._

"Nothing," I decide to tease her again. Just to change the subject.

And to see that adorable blush.

"Let's get started on our awesome reproductive organs."

It doesn't fail.

* * *

**A few weeks have gone by.** I'm actually making friends.

I made the baseball team, which is awesome. I've been practicing with Emmett and the other guys four days a week.

Today we have a game. I'm in the locker room with the other guys getting ready when Emmett walks in.

"Hey, Bella actually came to a game for once."

"She doesn't normally?"

"No, she's too busy…reading and shit," Emmett answers. "She doesn't know shit about sports. I guess she has a reason to come to the game now."

_He can't mean…_

I glance over at him. "You know what I mean." He's smirks. "She's here for me, bitch! I'm undeniable!"

I roll my eyes.

_Fucking Emmett._

* * *

**We win the game.** I look for Bella after the game to see if she wants to come out with us, but I can't find her anywhere.

_Damn._

"Bella already left. She had to do her biology homework like the lame-ass she is."

Alice is standing with her arm linked in Jasper's. Hmm…looks like they're a thing now or something.

"I wasn't-"

"Right," Jasper responds. I've never heard him talk before. He has a southern accent. I guess he isn't from around here either. "Just like Alice hasn't been stalking me since I got here three years ago."

Alice smacks him across the head. "You like it."

He smiles warmly at her, "I do."

I walk away from their intimate moment.

* * *

"What kind of music do you listen to?"

I look away from the pouring rain and back to Bella. Looks like practice is inside today. Which means a lot of running.

Fuck.

"I like Cold War Kids and Young the Giant, but my favorite band is Coldplay. How about you?"

Bella looks at me. "I used to listen to Coldplay all the time, but I just kind of lost touch with them after _Viva La Vida_. I recently started listening to Imagine Dragons. Have you heard of them?"

I shake my head, but I'd listen to any music she recommended. "They're awesome, Edward. I've never felt so understood by anything or anyone as much as the band Imagine Dragons."

I just stare at her. She's wearing dark blue today, which makes the gold in her eyes stick out even more.

I _really_ like Bella. It's seems that everything I learn about her just makes me like her even more. She's so kind and so incredibly misunderstood by the people at this school. Aside from Emmett and Alice.

I want to ask her to prom, but I think that I would just be torturing myself seeing her in a dress. And she's already voiced her annoyance with even the idea of prom. Maybe I can get her to hang out with me that night.

I wish so badly now that I wasn't going to New York because I'm _really_ going to miss her. It hurts to even think about what it's going to be like to not see her every day.

"Sorry that sounds weird, doesn't it?"

"No, it doesn't sound weird at all," my voice is very quiet. I can't even look at her right now. "That's exactly how I feel about Coldplay."

"Are you okay, Edward?" she asks concerned.

I swallow the lump in my throat. "Yeah," I smile. "Sorry, it's just the weather. How about I make you a Coldplay CD and you can rekindle your love for it."

I wink at her. She gulps.

"Okay," she says breathlessly. "I can make a copy of the Imagine Dragon's CD for you?"

"Sure," I say just as the bell rings. "I'll have the Coldplay CD for you tomorrow, I promise."

"Tomorrow's Saturday," she giggles.

"Right. Then, I'll have it for you on Monday."

I walk out of the room without glancing back.

* * *

**The weekend is lame.** We have a game Saturday during the day and fortunately it doesn't rain. We lose. I'm so unfocused that my pitches suck balls.

Emmett looks concerned. I ignore him and head straight home after the game.

I do my biology homework. I do my English homework. I get everything done.

I go online and check my Facebook. Lauren won't leave me the fuck alone on here.

_Does Bella have a Facebook?_

I type in "Bella Swan" and her picture comes up. Her page is private.

I move the cursor over "Add as Friend."

_Should I do it? Would it be weird? _

I click the red X.

But not before clicking, "Add as Friend."

Sunday, as I'm making the Coldplay CD for Bella, I receive a notification on my phone.

"Bella Swan has accepted your friend request."

I smile and put my phone away.

* * *

**Monday, I head into school confidently** and spend first period pretending to listen to what Lauren says to me.

"So what do you think?"

_Of what, I don't fucking know._

"Good idea."

"Awesome!" she squeals.

_Oh fuck. What did I just agree to?_

In the locker room, I can't keep the smile off my face.

"What's got you so smiley?" Emmett asks. "Are you high or something?"

"No, I'm not high."

"What, did Bella Swan suck your dick or something?"

I whip my head in the direction of the voice. Mike Fucking Newton.

"Don't fucking talk about her like that," I say coldly.

The dumbass doesn't back down. Emmett looks as livid as I feel.

"She looks like she can take a dick, well. Maybe I'll try—"

He doesn't finish his sentence before I'm on him. I punch him square in the jaw. And then the nose. Blood squirts out.

Emmett pulls me off, "Dude, cool it. You can get kicked off the team for this."

While Emmett's trying to calm me down, Mike throws a cheap shot. Right in the fucking eye.

Emmett shoves Mike. "You better keep your fucking mouth shut, Newton. Grow the fuck up."

He leans in close to Mike, "And if you say anything about this fight, I'll make sure the rest of your time at Forks High is a living hell."

However, Coach Clapp walks in right then and sends us all to the fucking principal's office.

* * *

**I'm holding an ice pack to my eye.** Newton is holding a rag under his nose. Emmett is sitting there smugly.

"Do you mind telling me what happened?" asks Principal Fitzgerald.

"I tripped and accidentally knocked both of these guys into their lockers," Emmett says. I glance over at him incredulously. "I was helping Newton up when Coach found us."

"Really." Principal Fitzgerald says, not believing shit. "Do either of you boys have a more believable version of this story?"

"That's exactly what happened," Newton responds.

Fitzgerald looks to me.

"Yeah."

"I don't believe any of you. You're all suspended for the rest of the day. No baseball today either."

_Fuck._

* * *

**Our punishment for suspension** is cleaning the bathrooms for maintenance.

"So…" Emmett says from the stall next to me.

"What?" I ask.

"You really like Bella, huh?"

I don't say anything as I continue scrubbing the graffiti off the stalls.

"Listen, I think you're a good guy. You should tell Bella."

I hear something fall in the toilet. I don't say anything.

"She's a good girl, too. The fact that you're willing to fight for her shows that you deserve her."

Something else falls into the toilet.

"What the fuck are you doing over there, Emmett?"

"I'm taking a shit."

I laugh until my stomach hurts. Man, Emmett is awesome.

* * *

**The next day,** I'm at my locker putting my shit away. Lauren is giggling about prom. _I didn't agree to go with her, did I?_

I don't even ask because I see Emmett running off with Bella over his shoulder again. I just chuckle to myself.

Mike Newton doesn't even look at me during gym.

History is as fucking boring as it can get.

At lunch, I devour as much as Emmett does. He gives me a high five.

"We should have an eating contest, Edward," Emmett says very seriously.

"No, thanks, Em."

"Bella ditched class today. Looks like you two are meant to be…being all rebellious and shit."

_What?_

* * *

**Biology is awkward.** Bella is very concerned when she looks at my eye. I get angry thinking about where it came from.

I reach into my backpack to take out my notebook and find the Coldplay CD sitting inside the pocket.

Shit, I had completely forgotten about that. I wonder if she remembered.

The bell rings and I awkwardly slide it over to her without saying a word before walking out.

"Edward, wait up." I turn around to see her beautiful smile.

"I have something for you, too."

She pulls out the CD. She did remember.

"Hey, Edward!"

It's Lauren. I really need to squash this shit.

"Uh…hi, Lauren."

I turn back to Bella and she's glaring at Lauren. I smile.

"Thanks, Bella. I can't wait to listen to this."

She looks back on me and the smile returns to her face.

"So did you want to ride together for the limo for prom," Lauren asks.

_Hold the fuck on. What?_

"Oh, what's that, Bella?" Lauren's pointing to the CD in my hand.

Bella looks devastated.

"It's…a CD," she says quietly.

"Oh that's so cute, Bella."

_Doesn't Lauren hate Bella?_ I'm confused.

"Alright, bye," Bella says.

She walks away before I can stop her.

"Bye," Lauren giggles. "She's so cute!"

"She's beautiful," I correct her and walk away.

* * *

**The week goes by without incident.** Fortunately, Emmett, Mike, and I don't get in trouble with Coach for what happened in the locker room.

Also, I've been listening to the CD Bella burned for me. She's right. Imagine Dragons _is_ fucking awesome.

However, Bella has not been herself lately. She looks exhausted and miserable in class. She doesn't really talk to me like she used to. It's fucking annoying.

I ask Emmett what's going on with her, and he tells me to ask her myself.

Typical.

* * *

**The following Monday,** we get back our quizzes in Biology. I got a B+. Eh, not too bad.

I'm about to ask Bella what she got when I notice that she has her head down.

"Bella, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she groans.

"No, you're not." Big mistake. I'm not prepared for what happens next.

She has tears in her eyes. She snaps at me, "Fine, Edward. I'll go to the nurse since I'm not smart enough to know how I'm feeling."

I'm speechless. She gets a pass from Banner and leaves.

_What the fuck was that?_

* * *

**I'm determined to find out **after school at social justice club. I missed last week, but I don't really pay attention anyway. All I know is that there's some retreat thing coming up that I have to go to.

I'm sitting with Alice when Bella walks in. She looks at me, turns around, and walks out.

"What the fuck did you do?" Alice snaps at me.

I don't even answer her. I'm out the door fast.

"Bella, wait!" I run after her. "Hey, hold up."

"I'm sorry, Edward," Her voice is quivering. "I didn't mean to be rude to—"

She starts crying.

Shit. What the fuck is going on?

"Here, let's-" I look around for some privacy and see the stairwell. I put my arm around her and lead her through the doors. She stills crying, and I feel terrible. I have no idea what to do so I just put my arms around her. She's so small and feels so good in my arms. Her tears soak through my shirt.

She calms down.

"Do you want me to get Alice?" She probably needs girl talk or a pillow fight.

And the image of Bella in a pillow fight makes my pants feel tight.

She pulls away and I'm afraid she felt my…discomfort.

"I'm sorry, Edward. I didn't mean to make you miss the meeting. Thank you for the hug. You can go back. I'll be fine. I think I'm just going to go home."

"That's-," What is with this girl? "Fuck." I gently grab her and pull her back, close to me. I want to kiss her so badly. "That's not what I meant. I just thought that maybe you'd prefer to talk to her."

"Oh…yeah, I'll just call her later. Please go back to the meeting." She sits on the stairs.

"No."

She looks up at me confused and tired, "What?"

"No, I'm staying here with you. Tell me what's going on. I'm a good listener."

_Please talk to me. _

"You really don't have to do this, Edward."

She's caving.

"I know, Bella," I smile victoriously. "You're a good person, and I want to be here for you."

_And I want to be near you._

She looks up at me with her beautiful eyes.

"I hate Forks."

"What?" I don't know what I was expecting her to say.

"I _hate_ it here so much. I hate the rain; I wish I was in Phoenix again."

Again, I'm learning something new from her.

"You were in Phoenix before?"

"I lived there before I moved with my dad. My mom got remarried and I know she wanted to be alone with him but would never tell me to leave, so I told her I wanted to leave."

"Wow…" She's really one of the best people I know. "That's very…you're very selfless."

"No, they were having a lot of sex. It was disturbing."

And just like that, she puts down her own goodness with humor.

We laugh.

"So you hate it here?" I'm saddened by this admittance.

She nods.

"Yes. I want to go to NYU, but right now, I can barely afford it. I'm trying to keep my grades up to get a scholarship and work a job, but now I'm getting a C in biology and I'm not going to be able to go. I can only get so much in student loans."

My head is still wrapped around the idea that she wants to be in New York. And suddenly, I'm so hopeful that I feel as though I can burst.

"And suddenly, I also want to be a teenager."

"What do you mean?"

"All my friends are going to prom now, too. And I didn't want to go before. I don't even know if I actually want to go, but I want to be with my friends."

"Oh, I see," I respond slowly. And I try to work up the courage to ask her right then and there, but she changes the subject. To baseball.

"How's baseball going?"

"No way, we're not done here." But I know the moment's ruined. I can't ask her now.

"Yes, we are." She says with finality.

"Okay, fine. Baseball is awesome. I love it. I've made some really good friends," I smile. "Emmett's awesome by the way. And he loves you."

_How could anyone not love you?_

She grins. "Maybe I should break up with him."

"You won't let me live that down, will you?"

She looks up at me. "Hey, you just stopped making fun of me for the reproductive organs fiasco."

_How the fuck did I forget about _that_?_

"You're right. I should continue with that," I laugh. And then I come up with a brilliant idea.

"But really, I'm doing pretty well in that class. I can tutor you."

I'm not trying to helpful. I have an incredibly selfish motive behind this offer.

"No," she responds without even thinking it over.

"Yes! You are so stubborn!"

"I don't have any way to repay you," she responds, already resigned.

Prom, sex, prom and sex. "I'll think of something."

I stand up with a new confidence. I'm going to win Bella over.

"I know it's hard when you're falling down, and it's a long way up when you hit the ground. Get up now. Get up, get up now."

She looks up at me in awe and her eyes glaze over. I'm worried she's going to cry, but she smiles and takes my hand.

We head back into social justice club, and Alice narrows her eyes at me. Then she looks at Bella.

Then at our joined hands.

She smiles.

* * *

**Bella's mood has improved significantly.** We decided to meet on Tuesdays. I would have suggested every day, but that may be a little desperate.

There have been close calls. She would lean a little too close and glance up at me. And I would almost kiss her.

But she'd back away, blushing.

I was breaking down that wall, though.

Because I was stuck in Bella mode, I hadn't realized that our social justice retreat was this weekend.

This would be the perfect opportunity to ask her to prom.

It's already Wednesday, and Bella and I are sitting next to each other in Biology.

Much closer than usual.

The bell hasn't rung yet, and Lauren is standing by the table asking about Emmett's party this weekend. She wants to know if I'm going.

My answer depends on the girl sitting next to me.

Lauren speaks up, "Oh, Bella's not into that sort of stuff."

Bella shrugs. "I'm going."

There's my answer.

* * *

**Thursday, in fourth period,** Jessica asks me an intriguing question.

"So, I hear you're asking a certain someone to prom this weekend?"

How did she know?

"I won't tell anyone," she reassures me. "Don't worry."

I smile.

* * *

**Friday is here.** Bella isn't talking to me, which is pissing me off.

But then she reminds me about our test. Right. I'm glad that I've been tutoring her because I probably wouldn't know any of this shit.

After school, we take the bus to the Coalition Center and hear some stories. They're pretty depressing.

At the soup kitchen, I'm blatantly staring at Bella. The guy she's talking to catches me and says something to her and she turns to me. I pretend as though I'm talking to this middle-aged man, and he gives me a weird look.

I find Alice.

"I'm asking Bella to prom."

She squeals.

"Can I sit next to her on the bus?"

"Of course!"

Well, Alice is pretty obvious with the bus situation. Bella narrows her eyes at Alice, but then proceeds to fall asleep on my shoulder.

I'm tempted to shake her awake.

"Edward…" I hear her say. I look down at her, but she's still sleeping. I can't stop the smile that spreads across my face.

_I'm definitely in love with this girl._

Alice gives me a sympathetic look when she sees Bella sleeping. Then she giggles and says, "There's always tomorrow!"

Right. Emmett's party.

* * *

**Lauren is blowing up my fucking Facebook** by liking everything that I've ever posted. I'm about to throw my phone and laptop out the window when I receive a notification from Bella.

""Banner's biology grades are up. I got an A! Thanks so much, Edward! You're the best "

_Like._

* * *

**I'm running late for Emmett's party.** I had to mow the fucking lawn and clean out the garage. Apparently I have a lot of shit in there that my mom thinks I need to take with me to college.

When I get to the party, I look for Bella, but am ambushed by Lauren.

"So, I hear you're going to ask me to prom." She smirks.

_What the fuck?_

That's it. "I don't know who told you that, Lauren. And I'm sorry if I led you on, but I plan on asking Bella."

"Bella?" she asks in disbelief. "As in, Bella Swan?"

"Yep."

Right then, Bella stumbles into me.

"Hey Eddie-word-to-your-mother!"

She looks pleased with what she's said.

I raise my eyebrows, trying to hold in my laughter. I look her up and down. She sure does look sexy.

"Are you drunk, Bella?"

She smiles with heavy-lidded eyes. "Shhh." She puts her finger on my lips. "Don't tell my dad. I don't want this on my record."

Then she looks at Lauren and pokes her in the face. Lauren swats her hand away, saying, "You're embarrassing."

Bella looks frustrated and looks back to me.

She mumbles something that sounds like, "Don't go to prom with me."

My smile falls. _She doesn't want me to ask her to prom?_

"What?" I ask her to clarify. _Maybe I've been wrong this entire time._

"Don't go to prom with her," she points to Lauren. "She's dumb."

I laugh in relief. I pull her away from Lauren before violence ensues.

"Uh…Bella, what are you talking about?"

She grabs my face.

"You should go to prom with me. Because I'm fucking awesome."

I see Emmett behind her. He looks like a child on Christmas day.

"HALLELUJAH!"

Bella jumps and trips over her own feet.

"Bella, just said the word, 'fucking'! Everybody take a shot!"

She hits the ground before I can get to her. I lift her up and she's leaning all of her body onto me. I think she's smelling me.

"Bella, maybe we should talk about this when you're sober."

"Oh, you don't want to go with me." She looks as though she's about to cry. She turns away from me and starts to head toward the table that's lined with shots in honor of her curse word.

"Bella, wait!"

Emmett grabs her and gives her a hug. He then looks at her and his smile drops. He glares at me. I shake my head.

Right then, Rosalie appears by his side and takes Bella. I walk over right as Bella yells, "Sell out!" as loud as she can into my ear.

"How do you keep appearing out of thin air?"

What the hell is she talking about?

"I'm a magician. How much have you had to drink?"

"Enough."

"What?"

"Enough to party."

_What?_

"That doesn't make sense. Okay, good night, Bella. I'll talk to you either tomorrow or Monday."

I smile at her and give her a hug.

As soon as she leaves, Emmett comes up to me and says, "What the fuck was that about?"

I'm not in the mood for this. "She's drunk. I'm asking her to prom Monday."

Emmett cheers as I walk away. I go to find the bathroom and accidentally walk in on a couple making out. It's not until after I've shut the door that I realize it was Alice and Jasper.

"I'm gonna head out, Emmett," I say.

"Aw man, but you just got here," he whines.

I just shake my head.

"Fine, ya jerk."

I just roll my eyes and walk out.

* * *

**On Monday, Bella is as awkward as ever.** I wait at her locker for her in the morning.

She turns and walks in the complete opposite direction.

In Biology, Bella won't even look at me.

"You still owe me a favor for tutoring you," I say.

Bella frowns, but doesn't answer.

* * *

I find Alice immediately after I get out of my last class.

"I need your and Emmett's help," I start. "I'm asking her to prom today, but she's avoiding me."

"Oh my God! I have the perfect dress for her!"

I narrow my eyes. "That's great, but I need to ask her first."

"And she'll need a dress. Emmett will help you ask her."

Alice takes off running like a fucking loon.

I know Emmett is working out during his free period, so I go and find him.

* * *

**"Emmett, I need your help."**

"With what?" he asks as he lifts weights.

"You know how you love to pick up Bella and carry her to the furthest parts of the world of Fork's High."

It takes a second for his mind to wrap around this. He nods.

I need you to bring her to the football field today.

He smiles sneakily. "I gotchu, boo."

* * *

**I'm waiting awkwardly in the football field.**

_Did Emmett forget?_

I check my watch.

All of a sudden, Emmett busts through the doors of Forks holding Bella. I get a nice view of her ass. Rosalie and Jasper are behind him walking at a leisurely pace.

"I got her!"

"Perfect," I respond.

He practically throws her down and she sways a bit.

"Have you been drinking again?"

She blushes. "Listen, Edward. I'm so sorry. I was completely out of line-"

"I don't ever want to let you down."

I'm a fucking idiot. That song doesn't make sense at all right now. I frown, "The rest of the song doesn't really fit in this situation."

"What's that?" She smiles uncertainly.

"You owe me a favor," I state seriously.

"Ok?"

"Go to prom with me," I practically demand.

None of this is going as planned.

She stares at me with her mouth agape.

"I can't," she finally says.

"Why not?"

_No seriously. Why the fuck not?_

"Because I don't have a dress."

"I HAVE AN EXTRA DRESS FOR YOU!"

And now it makes perfect sense as to why Alice was adamant on Bella having a dress.

"I can't take that," she shakes her head.

"Just fucking take it, Bella,"Alice is exasperated. As am I.

"Yeah, Bella, just fucking take it," I step closer to her. She turns back to me, and her eyes darken.

"If this is about what happened Saturday—" she begins, but I have lost my patience.

I kiss her. She has the softest lips. They're perfect.

I pull away but still hold on to her.

"I've been wanting to do that for a very long time."

"Really," she responds dazed. I'm satisfied. "What about Lauren?"

_You've got to be fucking kidding me._

"I don't know who put that idea in her head or even your head, but I was planning on asking you to prom on the bus on Friday…" _and many times before that_, "but you fell asleep on me and then ran away."

"Woops," she giggles. She's adorable.

But she still hasn't answered me.

"So what do you say?"

She smiles sweetly. "This is para-para-p-paradise."

There is never a boring moment with this girl.

"That was so dumb, but so adorable."

She giggles. "Yes, I'll go with you."

_I've got a yes!_

I lean in closer.

"So, let's just skip the bullshit, beautiful girl. Want to be my girlfriend?"

Her eyes light up and the cheesiest grin spreads across her face.

"Yes! I mean, sure…wait, Edward," she frowns. "I'm going to New York at the end of the summer."

I can't believe I forgot to tell her.

"Yeah about that… I was accepted into Columbia a while back."

"Oh my God, congratulations, Edward—"

"So it will be fine, Bella." I cut her off. This isn't about college right now.

"It will?" she asks as if she needs more reassurance.

I smile and nod. Then I pull her close for another kiss.

The gang cheers and starts to make plans for a limo.

I'm really loving Forks.

* * *

**Should I write about prom? I'm not sure yet. As of now, I'm ending it here.**

**Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think!  
**

**Check out my other story, Flash Forward on my profile if you haven't already!  
**

**-Bravery  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Originally, I hadn't intended on continuing this story. BUT I received some inspiration from a few random reviews and I realized that, yes, these characters deserved to have their story continued and yes, my readers deserved to be able to read their story.**

**I've been writing for the past month. I'm super excited for you to be able to read it!**

**So thank you to those who have reviewed, alerted, PMed, and for those are who are reading. You are the reason I'm continuing.**

**Disclaimer: SM owns all Twilight.**

**Not Beta'd...Sorry for the mistakes!**

* * *

**BPOV**

_Light a fire, a fire, a spark! _

I pick my head up off my drool-covered pillow and shoot up out of bed, searching for the noise.

_Light a fire, flame in my heart._

It has to stop. I desperately scramble out of bed.

_We're run wild…we'll be glowing in the—_

I grab my phone from my night stand, hitting the button on the side to silence it. I quickly glance at the phone to see what time it is.

8:02 A.M.

"Who in their right mind is calling me at eight in the morning?" I mutter with a raspy voice. I check my missed calls.

_Alice._

I frown, aggravated that she has the audacity to call me so early.

I stumble back toward my bed with my phone in hand and pull the covers back. I lay my head back down as my ringtone starts blaring.

"You've got to be kidding me." I groan and grab my phone.

"What, Alice?" I snap.

"Good morning to you, too," I heard a deep voice laugh. Butterflies fill my stomach as I realize who it is. I quickly sit up and start fixing my hair, even though I know he can't see me. "Note to self: Bella is not a morning person."

My smile is automatic.

"Hi, Edward," I practically sigh.

_Edward._

It had been ninety-six days since he first stepped foot into that biology room, turning my whole world upside down.

It had been sixty-eight days since I broke down and told him how much I hated it in Forks.

It had been thirty-five days since I drunkenly told him to take me to prom.

And it had been thirty-three days since he both told me to go to prom with him and asked me to be his girlfriend.

Thirty-three days since our first kiss.

Thirty-three days since he first asked me to be his girlfriend.

Thirty-two days since Lauren Mallory scoffed and told Edward he could do better when she saw us holding hands.

Thirty-one days since he bought our prom tickets. From Lauren.

And it had been seven days since I had the talk with Alice.

The _talk_.

We were sitting in my bedroom listening to Mumford & Sons, painting our nails, discussing prom and how exactly we were going to get ready.

_"Bella, have you and Edward…you know?" she smiled secretively._

_I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion._

_"Have we what?" I asked. _

_"Had…" she glanced at my door. I looked at what she was looking at, wondering if the answer was written on the door knob or something._

_"Had what?" I encouraged her. _

_"Clearly, if you don't know what I'm talking about by now, then you haven't," she laughed._

_"Why don't you tell me?" I demanded. I was becoming annoyed with the cryptic lingo._

_"Sex," she whispered. My eyes widened._

Oh.

_I hadn't been expecting _that_._

_"No," I responded, blushing. I looked down and started chipping the dark nail polish off my nails. Nothing was said for a few moments._

_"Stop ruining your nail polish, Bella," she scolded me. I smiled._

_"Sorry," I muttered. I looked up at Alice analyzing her as she distinctly chose different colors to paint each nail. "Have you?"_

_She looked up at me. _

_"Have I what?"_

_"Clearly if you don't know what I'm talking about, then you haven't," I smirked, repeating her words back to her._

_"Oh," she looked down as her eyes crinkled and lips turned upward. "Jasper and I have fooled around, but we're waiting until prom."_

_I stifled my gasp. She was going to have _intercourse _with Jasper on prom night?_

_"What have you done?"_

_"Um…well I gave him a hand-job," she giggled. "And I gave him a blowjob. Oh my God, Bella. Edward will be in love with you when you give him a blowjob. Like, guys suck that shit up. Or well, girls do, but guys enjoy it. And when he goes down on you…" She had a dreamy, dazed look on her face. "Now, that…that is…just…mmm."_

_My face was on fire. I had to give Edward a blowjob?_

_I had to have sex with him by prom?_

_I started to breathe heavily, and my eyes began to water. _

_"What about you, Bella?" Alice asked, looking back down at her fingernails, completely oblivious to the panic attack I was currently having. "Have you guys fooled around?"_

_I took a deep breath. _

_"Um…" I croaked. "We've just kissed and he gave me a hickey."_

_"What?" She laughed, looking up at me. "No way!"_

_"Well, it's gone, now," I mumbled. "I had to wear a turtleneck."_

_"So that's why," she mused. "Well, don't let that happen right before prom. My dress doesn't cover up hickeys so you'd be shit out of luck."_

_"Yeah," I snorted. "Believe me, lesson learned."_

_"Unless you had your hair down," she said. "How are you doing your hair? You should leave it down. You have beautiful hair, Bella."_

_And the sex talk was officially done. _

"How are you?" Edward's voice snaps me out of the memory.

"Oh, I'm good," I answer. "Sorry for yelling at you. I thought you were Alice…and well, I was sleeping."

"Yeah," he chuckles. "About that. She made me call you. Apparently you ladies have to start getting ready for prom."

"Shoot," I moan. "Prom is today?"

"Yeah," he laughs, nervously. "We're still going, right?"

My eyes widen. Why am I so awkward?

"Of course, Edward," I respond softly. "I can't wait."

I could hear the relief in his voice when he says, "Perfect. I can't wait to see you. I'm sure you'll be beautiful, as always."

_I love you._

The words are on the tip of my tongue, but I can't say it. Definitely not over the phone.

And definitely not so soon.

It's only been thirty-three days after all.

"Edward," I breathe out. "You're so great. I wish I could just get ready with you."

He laughs and I giggle.

"Tonight will be great," he says. "But I'll let you get ready with Alice."

"Ugh. Fine, bye, Edward."

"Good bye, Bella," I hear him smile. "Love you."

_Click._

"What?!" I squeal, falling out of my bed.

* * *

"He said _what_?" Alice exclaims as she waited for me to get out of the shower.

She had come over right after I got off the phone with Edward, knowing that since he got a hold of me, I was awake.

And apparently ready to take on the prom world.

"He said, 'Love you,' right before getting off the phone with me," I answer nervously as I began to wash my hair.

"Oh my God," she shrieks, throwing open the shower curtains. My eyes snap open and shampoo gets in them.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, ALICE?" I yell, trying to cover up my body as soapy tears stream down my face.

"He loves you!" she giggles excitedly.

"I'm naked!" I snap, closing the curtains. "And now, I'm blind. I can't see."

"Oh, don't be so dramatic, Bella."

"Dramatic? You're the one who pulls open shower curtains when someone is _showering_ behind them."

"Oh please," she mutters. "It's nothing I don't have. And I could tell Edward that I saw you naked."

"Please don't."

"Why not? He loooooves you."

I rinse my hair out ignoring her teasing.

He said he loves me.

Actually he didn't say _he_ loves me; he said, 'Love you.'

Maybe I misheard. Maybe he said, 'My dog love you," and just spoke incorrect English.

That's it.

Except he doesn't have a dog.

And he has a pretty spectacular vernacular.

Ooh. I like sound the sound of that.

_Spectacular vernacular._

I pour some conditioner into my hair as I consider his words.

He _loves_ me.

My eyes water up. This time it's not from the shampoo.

It's from extreme _joy_.

I squeal.

"WHAT?"

Alice throws the curtain open again.

* * *

After putting on my robe, Alice and I go downstairs to make some breakfast.

"For goodness sakes, Bella," my father mutters. "Put some goddamn clothes on."

"Language, dad."

"Yeah, Chief. You wouldn't want Bella to pick up on that awful language."

"You're worse than he is, Alice."

She pretends to be offended by the accusation.

I take out the meat, eggs, and oil and begin to make bacon and eggs for all three of us.

"So, are you excited to see Bella all pretty-fied, Charlie?"

"Pretty-fied?" I could feel him raising an eyebrow at her.

"Yeah! She is going to look soooo gorgeous when I'm done with her."

"Bella is already a pretty girl. She doesn't need makeup."

I smile involuntarily at my father's compliment.

"You sound like Edward."

Surprisingly, Edward and my dad got along very well.

_I was rushing around my house trying to get dinner made by the time Edward got to the house._

_Charlie walked into the kitchen looking bewildered at the tornado that was me._

_"What the hell is going on here, Bells?"_

_"Edward is coming over tonight!"_

_"Edward? Who is Edward? He better not be some pimp!"_

_"A pimp—_who_ do you think I hang out with at school?"_

_"I don't know, Bells. You've got that big guy who eats all the food every time he's over with his blonde girl. He might be a pimp."_

_"That's Emmett and he is not a pimp. The blonde is his girlfriend and my good friend, Rosalie."_

_"And that hippie pixie."_

_"You love Alice."_

_He didn't deny it._

_"Who is Edward?"_

_"He's my…boyfriend," I mumbled as I pulled out a pot to heat up my home made Alfredo sauce._

_"Your what?"_

_"Boyfriend! Don't act so surprised. I told you he was coming over."_

_"He better not be a pimp."_

_I roll my eyes. _

_Forty-five minutes later the doorbell ring and I saw Charlie walking to answer it. I ran past him and gave him the stink-eye, warning him not to try any funny business._

_He raised his hands in innocence._

_Yeah. Right._

_I opened the door to see a delectable Edward holding flowers and dressed in a dark blue long-sleeved shirt and dark jeans._

_I was wearing basically the same thing, but probably didn't look nearly as great as he did._

_"Hi," I spoke, breathlessly._

_"Hi," he smiled. "These are for you." He handed me the flowers. They were beautiful. I smiled in appreciation. _

_We stared at each other for a moment as I leaned closer to Edward to give him a kiss. _

_"Are you going to invite the pimp in or what?"_

_We both jumped back and I scowled. _

_Edward looked at me and mouths, 'pimp?' I shook my head and opened the door wider so he can come in._

_"Dad, this is Edward. Edward, this is my dad, Charlie."_

_"Nice to meet you, Mr. Swan," Edward stuck out his hand to shake my dad's. I already knew the first mistake he made._

_"It's Chief Swan, Edward."_

_I glared at Charlie._

_"Sorry, sir," Edward responded with wide eyes. My dad shook his hand anyway._

_"Do you like baseball?" My dad asked. _

_Edward's face lit up. "Yes, sir. I love baseball."_

_"Why don't you sit down and watch the game with me while Bella finishes up in the kitchen?" _

_"Um…well, do you need any help, Bella?" Edward asked. I felt a smile spread across my face. _

_He was so sweet. I glanced at my dad and he had his eyebrows raised in appreciation. I looked back to Edward who was looking at me with the question still in his eyes._

_"No, you enjoy the game with my dad. Dinner will be ready shortly."_

_I returned to the kitchen already knowing that things were going to go well._

_"So, Bella tells me you're a pimp," I heard my father say._

"Who's Edward?"

"Dad, knock it off," I scold him as I place our breakfast at the table.

He chuckles, stealing a piece of bacon from the large pile.

Alice helps herself to a large serving.

"Aren't you worried about fitting in your dress, Alice?" I tease.

"No, but you should be."

I scowl. "You're mean."

"You started it!"

"And apparently you had to continue with it instead of accepting the joke for what it was. A joke."

"I was joking, too!"

"Right," I mutter.

"Bella, are you on your period? Is that why you're being a crab?"

"No. That's so sexist, Alice, automatically assuming that a girl is bleeding from her vagina when she's annoyed, when really it's because I haven't gotten enough sleep."

"And I've lost my appetite," my dad mumbles, standing with his plate of food. "I'm going to eat in front of the television."

He walked out of the room.

"I was kidding, Bella," Alice spoke softly. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"Oh, I know," I smile. "I just wanted to get Charlie out of the room, so we could talk more about boys."

She giggled. "You're normally such a bad liar."

"So are you and Edward going to have sexy time tonight?"

"I don't know," I blushed.

"Do you want to?"

"I don't know," I repeated.

"There's no pressure. I mean, Edward might not want to have sex tonight."

"He doesn't want to have sex with me?" I could hear my voice get higher in pitch.

"No, that's not what I meant. Honestly, he probably is thinking about having sex with you as we speak. That's all guys think about sex, sex, sex. I bet Charlie is sitting in the living room thinking about sex…"

"Gross."

"And Edward will definitely want to have sex, but he probably isn't expecting it. That's what I meant to say. Is he a virgin?"

"Um…I'm actually not sure. We've never officially talked about it."

"What do you mean officially?"

"Well, we kind of skirt around the issue."

"It's not an issue. It's something you can talk about."

"Right, whatever. I don't know."

"He probably had sex at his old school."

"I don't want to know about that."

"Well, if he's experienced, then it will be good for you," she frowns. "Well, actually either way, it's going to hurt the first time. That's what I'm not looking forward to."

"Is Jasper a virgin?"

She smiles and blushes. "Yes."

"That will be so special for you both," I grin.

"It would be special either way, you know."

I nod, chewing on a piece of bacon.

"Let's get started on your hair. It's going to take ages."

"Coffee first!"

Edward is definitely_ not_ a virgin.

Alice and I are sipping on our cold coffee drinks, listening to an assortment of alternative music with my favorites, Imagine Dragons, of course, and some Coldplay dispersed in there, too. Alice forced me to add in some of The Mowgli's, which surprisingly is a very good band. We even added in some pop music so we could prepare for the atrocity that will be prom music.

Two and a half hours later, my hair is finished.

There is one large inverted braid on the left side that wraps around to the right. My hair falls in elegant, soft curls.

I am in love.

With my hair.

And with Edward. I hope he enjoys my hair.

When Alice begins to curl her own hair, I grab my phone and send a quick text to Edward.

**My hair looks superb :-) I can't wait to see you. –B**

I pull out a magazine and begin to read the embarrassing stories from both men and women. After a few minutes, my phone beeps.

**I hope you have it up, I love your neck. -E**

I gasp and yell out, "Fuck!"

Alice jumps. "What the hell is your problem? And why are you swearing? It's actually pretty awesome, but if I had burned myself, I would think differently. I mean, I can't exactly go to prom with a –"

"Edward prefers that my hair is up. What am I going to do?"

She tries to hold back a smile and I narrow my eyes at her.

"Alice…"

She shoves her phone in my face.

**What does Bella's hair look like? I want to mess with her. –E**

**I'm not telling you! It's down. And it took hours, so you better like it! That's all I'm saying. –A**

**Perfect. That's all I need. Thanks. –E**

What a _jerk_!

I immediately call Edward and decide to play my own game.

"Hello, Bella." I hear the smile in his voice.

Butterflies fill my stomach and I'm not so sure that I can mess with him.

"Edward," I keep my voice neutral.

"What's up? How does your hair look?"

"I liked it before…but now? Now…I made Alice redo it because I wanted to please you. Because that's what I do." My lies sound pathetic, even for me.

Fortunately, Edward fell for it.

"What? Why would you do that?" His voice begins to rise. He's probably nervous that Alice will kill him.

"You said you wanted me to wear my hair up," I respond nonchalantly.

There's silence.

"Oh okay. Good. I'm glad she's putting it up, then."

"_What?_" I snap.

"What?" he responds too innocently.

"Gosh darn it! You know I'm lying."

"Actually, I wasn't sure, but thank you for confirming."

"You suck."

"But you like me. So that doesn't show a lot about you then," he teases.

"You like me, too. So I guess that doesn't show much about you other than you like people who like people who suck. So I win this round, mister."

My logic makes absolutely no sense. And I said _like_. Because well, maybe he didn't mean what he said before.

He chuckles. "Yes, you do."

"I really can't wait to see you," I say with a little too much longing in my voice. In my peripherals, I see Alice mime gagging.

"I can't wait to see you. I'm sure you look beautiful as always."

"I'm sure you look beautiful too. Handsome, I mean handsome." I shake my head at my rambling.

He laughs. "Well, Emmett is actually going to curl my hair right now."

"That's fucking right!" I hear Emmett in the background and then he takes the phone. "Bella! I heard that you said 'fuck' again. I'm kinda pissed that I didn't get to hear you say it. So…"

He waits for me to curse.

"Not happening, Emmett."

"Damn it. Fine. But I'll get you drunk again. And you'll say fuck. And we'll all take more shots, and you swear some more."

I feel my face turn red, remembering the last and only other time I had been drunk.

"Alright, bye, Bella," Edward chuckles after taking back the phone.

I notice that he doesn't tell me he loves me.

Another forty five minutes later, Alice finishes her hair and we decide to take a lunch break. I have been pacing back and forth muttering to myself about Edward's lack of words, even though I know it's ridiculous.

But really, I can't help but wonder if he didn't mean to say, 'Love you," earlier.

I can't help but wonder if he doesn't feel that way about me.

We decide on McDonald's, with my convincing, and I stuff my sorrows in a Big Mac and fries. Alice scowls at me as she eats her salad.

"Your fat ass better not rip my dress," she says with a mouth full of lettuce.

"You think you're being healthy by eating that salad. I bet there is more sugar in that than there was in our coffee from earlier."

She frowns. "What the hell is wrong with us? Why are we eating shit the day of our prom?"

"I don't know, but I'm not worried. My rock hard abs will still be here tomorrow."

She giggles. "I am pretty sure that you have absolutely no muscle mass on your body. Or fat. You're practically skin and bones."

"No, I'm not! There's jelly in _this_," I grab my boobs, "and _this_," I grab my butt.

"No wonder Edward wants you. He thinks your body is bootylicious."

"Darn tootin'" I smile.

Alice stares at me.

"Sometimes I feel like you're a cartoon character," she mutters as she continues to eat her lettuce.

After we finish our lunches, we wash our faces, brush our teeth, and instead of starting our makeup, we killed two hours with video games and Facebook stalking. Well, I was playing video games and Alice was Facebook stalking.

"I hate this game!" I snap, throwing my remote controller down. I lost at _Fuzion Frenzy _for the third time, but I shouldn't be surprised since I haven't played this game since I was in the fifth grade.

"Edward Cullen just liked Lauren Mallory's Facebook status," Alice taunts.

"What?" I stand up and walk over, moving Alice out of the way.

**_Lauren Mallory_**

**_I can't wait to see everyone tonight. PROM WILL BE SO MUCH FUN!_**

"Why would he do that? He knows how much she hates me!"

"I think he just agrees with her," she speaks reassuringly from behind me. "It is true. Prom will be a lot of fun."

Apparently so does the rest of Forks since she already has 56 likes.

"I'm going to make my own status," I mutter as I begin to type.

"Um…that's actually my facebook that you're on."

"Dumb." I log out and go back on under my name.

I type: _Prom will be cool._

And then I backspace because that is lame.

I then type: _Prom is going to be super great._

Why am I such a nerd?

I backspace again.

I begin to type one more time.

I feel Alice leaning over me to read what I wrote.

I'm about to backspace when I hear and feel her laugh so hard that it knocks me over.

"You have to post that!" She tries to grab the mouse as I pull on her arm.

"No," I say from the floor, struggling to get back up as she shoves me back down. "It's weird. And perverted!"

"It's hilarious," she cackles, clicking on the mouse.

I feel my mouth widen in horror.

Alice smirks at the screen, reading my newly posted status.

**_Bella Swan_**

**_P.R.O.M.: Panty-Ridding Orgasms…Mmmm. Who's having sex tonight?_**

"Dance, puppets," she murmurs as I stare in horror as the notifications build.

* * *

After about ten minutes and two shots of the tequila that Alice snuck into my house, I feel a little better.

Especially since Edward is the first to like my status. He sends me a text telling me he thinks that it was hilarious.

My status receives 87 likes and a few comments.

Emmett is the first person to comment, stating, "I didn't know you had it in you, Swan! And by 'it', I mean a penis."

Lauren is the second. "Gro up Bella. Srsly."

I ignore her horrific grammar.

And to follow:

**_Emmett McCarty: Lauren, learn how to spell or stick at what you're good at. Sucking the D. (13 likes)  
Lauren Mallory: Emmett, nobody fucking likes you. (2 likes)  
Rosalie Hale: Lauren, quit being a dumb bitch. Guys only like you because you're easy. (6 likes)  
Alice Brandon: Hey, I intend on showing this to my pastor, so can you please refrain from swearing? Thanks, peace and blessings! Btw, Mallory, you're a twat._**

"Alice!" I chastise her as she sits at my computer.

"What? It's funny," she giggles. She's right. It is funny.

At least another hour later, Alice and I both have our makeup done. I am actually surprised at how quickly she did mine, but we practiced before. The last time it seemed to take two hours because she kept starting over.

I try on Alice's dress and slip on the silver heels she gave me. I'm glad I painted my toe nails but am feeling self-conscious about my stubby finger nails.

Whatever, nothing to dwell on now.

"Alice," I call out. "Can you come and zip my dress?"

"Yeah, one second."

While I am waiting, I move my hair off my neck to nervously scratch and my fingers graze the spot that Edward had once left a hickey on.

I shudder, smiling.

My eyes closed, remembering.

_We had been dating for twelve days. _

_And he was in my room. My bedroom! On my bed. _

_Totally innocent though._

_We were going looking through catalogues for class._

_"Most of my classes are Tuesdays and Thursdays…like all day long," Edward muttered. "But I guess that really depends on whether or not I get in to them."_

_"You will," I smile and continue looking at my schedule. "What are you planning to major in anyway?" I realized that I had never asked this question._

_"Um…I wanted to be a music teacher," he responded bashfully. My eyes widened._

_"What kind of music teacher?" I whispered. This information was very new to me. Why had I not known about his passion for music? _

_No wait. I did. How did I not know how talented he was?"_

_"I wanted to teach at a high school…like the fine arts type of music. Guitar, piano, band…"_

_"You know how to do that?" I responded in shock._

_"How to do what?"_

_"I don't know…music?"_

_"I know how to read music. My school offered band classes during the day. I actually got to compose a song. It was pretty cool," he smiled._

_"Wow…why didn't you do that here?"_

_He smiled. "Well, first, you don't have band at Forks."_

_"Oh yeah," I hadn't noticed. In Phoenix, our school's band program was one of the best in the state. I don't know how I missed the fact that Forks didn't actually _have_ a band program._

_There was silence and we both continued to look through our respective catalogues. After a few minutes, I interrupted the quiet._

_"There is a creative writing class on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday at 10, which is perfect because I can't get out of bed before nine," I mutter. _

_Edward didn't respond with his nose in his catalogue._

_"And the other classes I need appear to be Monday, Wednesday, Friday, too, or during the day." I whined. "That means I'm never going to see you."_

_"Yes, you will," Edward reassured me. I scowled. _

_"I'm not a fan of 'gen eds', especially since I have to take Human Heredity. Like, when am I going to use meiosis in a writing career?"_

_Edward looked up. "Maybe you'll have to write a book on meiosis. You can make it fun, with characters as the cells and stuff."_

_I glanced at him, prepared to laugh when I realized he was serious. He actually looked hopeful, which was adorable._

_"Maybe you're right," I responded, nodded. "I might write a book about…the lives of…cell characters?"_

_He was smirking. _

_"What?" I blushed._

_"You are so easy," he laughed, looking down then snapping his head back up, "to mess with."_

_"Yeah, you have to work for this," I giggled pointing to my lips and shimmying. _

_His eyes darkened as they eyed my lips and slowly trailed down my chest. I felt a blush break out across my body._

_"I suppose that…maybe…letting me hear you play will play a role in my….easiness." _

_"Okay," he smiled, glancing back through his classes._

_"Okay," I mumble but continue to stare at him. Edward was very attractive. I was still wondering what he saw in me, but that didn't stop me from ogling him. That jaw. I had never been so attracted to a jaw in my life. My eyes traveled downward across his chest. Of course, he was wearing a green t-shirt._

_Green. My favorite color on him._

_And it really flattered his features. I could see his biceps through his sleeves and his chest with was lean, but still sculpted._

_I licked my lips._

_"I cannot concentrate with you looking at me like that."_

_I jumped._

_"Like what?" _

_He laughed roughly._

_"Like I'm a piece of meat."_

_My cheeks erupted in flames. I didn't think I could be redder than I was at that moment._

_"Sorry!" I said quickly and moved to get off my bed._

_To get some air. Or to get some water. Or to take a cold shower._

_I felt myself get pulled back down onto my bed, back to where I was originally sitting. _

_"No worries. I'd like you to stay." He grinned playfully even though his eyes were much, much darker than usual._

_He continued to browse through the catalogues as I fought the urge to fan myself. I was about to stand up to turn on my fan when he sudden threw the catalogue down._

_"Okay, I'm done looking at classes," he spoke roughly as he pulled me to him. I gasped at his lips met mine. _

_It was awkward since I had been sitting with my legs crossed and my upper body was the only thing that was leaning toward him. _

_But as his lips devoured mine and he pulled me closer, I couldn't find it in me to care if I pulled a muscle. I raised myself on my knees as I drew his tongue into my mouth._

_There was nothing that tasted better than Edward. And I loved being so close to him. I loved how tightly he held me. I loved how hard his body was. _

_I loved _him_._

_I brought my hands up to his hair and gripped his locks, smiling when I heard him growl. He pulled away and before I could say anything, began pepping kissing along my jaw and down my throat until he hit a spot that had me moaning out loud._

_It was a very good thing that Charlie was working. _

_He chuckled and began to lick that spot as I pulled him closer—to feel more. And when he began to suck, I whimpered. _

_I actually whimpered. It was amazing. I didn't want to stop. I felt a bubble in my lower abdomen. I wanted friction and I was about to give in when I heard the front door open. _

_Even in this bliss, I knew that we had to stop. I jumped off of Edward and saw him adjust his pants. I bit my lip to try not to smile, knowing what that meant._

_He looked up at me and half smiled with a softness in his eyes that kind of made me want to cry. I felt vulnerable. And then his eyes widened in horror._

_"What?" I gasped._

_"I gave you a hickey," he whispered harshly. "You dad is going to kill me."_

_I ran to the mirror and saw the bruising begin to form on my neck. I immediately sprang into action, running to my drawer and pulling out a black turtle neck._

_I stripped my shirt off as I heard Charlie coming up the stairs and forced the sweater on. My head got stuck and for a split second, I was terrified that Charlie would find me with my head stuck inside my turtle neck until I finally forced it through. I jumped back onto the bed and pulled out the catalogue._

_"Hey Bells—Edward! How's it going, son? What the hell are you doing in my daughter's room?"_

_It was then that I realized I had actually stripped—_stripped_—in front of Edward. _

_Edward paled._

_"We were looking at the classes we have to take next year," I muttered, trying to appear nonchalant._

_"Oh, okay, but no more boys in the room unless I'm home."_

_"Okay, Charlie," I responded. He left the room and I turned back and grinned at Edward._

_His smile spread slowly across his face, but I could tell that he was pleased, despite his problem in his pants._

_But I wasn't ready to tackle _that_ just yet._

My eyes snap open when I hear Alice walking into the room, taking me out of the memory. I gasp when I see her.

"Alice, you're…_beautiful_," I whisper.

"Thank you," she giggled, moving behind me to zip up the dress. "And Bella, I think we need to bring you to a mirror because you look absolutely stunning."

I laughed and rolled my eyes then turned around.

"I'm serious, Bella," she grabbed my hand. "Come with me."

She brought—no _dragged_—me into the bathroom with her and pushed me in front of the mirror.

"Look," she demanded.

I looked.

And I did not recognize the girl—woman.

Her eyes looked large and seductive and her pink lips were polished to look like they were pouting.

Her nose…well that was how I knew it was me.

I smiled.

I looked pretty.

"See," she smiled warmly. "You are stunning. Edward will not be able to keep his hands off of you. Like really, I have a feeling that he won't know what hit him."

"Alice. I'm pretty sure you and Jasper won't even be able to make it to prom. He probably will want to have his way with you beforehand."

Right then, the doorbell rang.

I glanced at my phone. 4:27

"Oh my God!" Alice squeals. "They're here!"

My stomach rumbles in nerves as Alice forces her flask in my face. "Drink up, I'm about to refill it."

I take a huge swig for some liquid courage and hand it back to Alice who finishes it off. She grabs the bottle of tequila to fill it up but overestimates and spills on the floor.

"Clean that up or my dad will kill me!" I whisper harshly as the smell tickles my nostrils.

"Bella!" I hear my dad yell up to me. "Your friends are here!"

"Okay, dad," I shout back. "We'll be right down."

We furiously clean up the mess that Alice made, using soap and water. We probably look ridiculous, considering we're in our prom dresses, on our knees scrubbing up the mess. It's still very strong, so we use my air freshener to cover up its potency.

After determining that there is no smell of tequila lingering, we rinse our mouths with mouthwash and check our reflections. Alice shoves the flask into her purse, and we make our way toward the stairs. We hear the boys and their parents talking with my father.

Edward's parents are here. I haven't met them, yet. No fault of Edward's, but because of prom, I've had to work basically every other night to have some extra money to spend. He has invited me over, but I've had to work every time.

So, I'm going to meet them for the first time…in my house…after having taken a few gulps of tequila. I'm not feeling any of the effects. I'm just feeling a little bit warm, so I'm not worried about making a fool out of myself like at the party at Emmett's.

I am, however, afraid of Edward's parents not liking me.

I walk slowly down the stairs with Alice, gripping the railing as we go. Just because I'm not drunk doesn't mean I won't trip and break my tailbone from these shoes.

We finally reach the bottom of the stairs and travel to the kitchen where the voices are coming from.

I see him before he sees me. And the warmth from the tequila spreads through my veins at the sight of him.

I have never seen him dressed up. And while he looks absolutely delicious in his baseball uniform and in his regular clothing, _nothing _compares to the way he looks clean cut and in a tux. His shoulders look broader. He seems taller because of his shiny shoes. I practically drool.

I ogle him as he carries on, not noticing how I'm practically undressing him with my eyes.

His vest matches my dress. He has a plastic box containing a beautiful corsage in his hand. I smile, knowing that the one he has matches exactly the one I have in the refrigerator.

I'm head over heels.

I hear a throat clear as I glance to my left and see a woman I've never met before, but her familiar eyes give her away. My face turns red at being caught checking out her son.

"You must be Bella," she speaks warmly as she rushes over to me. "You are even more beautiful that Edward described. I'm Edward's mother, Esme. It's wonderful to finally meet the girl who has stolen my boy's heart."

I giggle, despite feeling uncomfortable from her attention. "It's lovely to meet you, too, Mrs. Cullen. I can see where Edward gets his kindness from."

I'm not one to suck up. But this is the mother of the boy I'm in love with. I will gladly kiss the ground she walks on.

She glances over toward where her son and before I even follow her eyes, I feel his on me.

And when I finally look, I see.

That he thinks I'm, like, _it_.

I hear my phone beep in my wristlet, but I ignore it.

Edward walks over to me and I think he is it. I understand that teenagers are inexperienced and think they're in love when they're not.

But I think he is _it_ for me, too.

He puts his hand on my cheek and half smiles and I'm enamored by his lips.

"You're exquisite."

"Good SAT word," I mumble breathlessly.

"I studied the thesaurus because I knew my mother would call you beautiful. I wanted to do better."

I feel a lump in my throat over his admission.

"That's so corny."

He laughs. "I know, but you like it."

"I do."

"Hello, Bella," a deep voice interrupts us. I move my face away from Edward's hand to see an older, blonde version of Edward.

Holy guac. If I was into older men…

"Bella, this is my dad."

"Hello, Mr. Cullen," I shake his hand enthusiastically.

"Nice to meet you, Bella, but please call me Carlisle." He grins. And I get where Edward gets his charm from.

Darn. He got the perfect genes.

"Let's get our butts into the backyard to take pictures!" Emmett shouts. I hadn't even noticed who else is in my kitchen.

"Emmett!" I exclaim, taking in his appearance. He was wearing a green vest to match Rosalie's green dress.

And Rosalie was…a model.

"Rosalie, you're magnificent," I gasp, taking in her soft blonde curls, light makeup, and pink corsage on her hand.

That reminds me. I need to pin Edward's boutonniere to his jacket.

And I need to not stand next to perfect Rosalie.

Everyone begins to walk out and I call Edward over to me. I hold up my finger as I grab the purple flower from my refrigerator.

I feel cheesy.

And awkward.

And cheesy.

And a little more awkward.

With shaky hands, I hold the flower to his jacket and hear a snap of a camera. I roll my eyes, already knowing that it's Charlie, taking pictures for my mom in Phoenix. Somehow I manage to stick the pin in without hurting myself or Edward.

He opens up the box and pulls out the corsage. He smiles sheepishly at me as I look up at him with what I'm sure is complete adoration. I hold out my hand without looking away from his face and his fingertips slowly graze my wrist as he slides the corsage on. I let out a shaky breath.

I see a flash of a camera and this time I know it's not my dad. It's Edward's mother.

"Come the fuck on!" Emmett yells.

"Emmett McCarty, watch your fucking mouth," his mother snaps.

Edward and I laugh and I tell him to go, knowing already I need a minute.

I pull out my phone to see what the beep was from earlier.

**You and Edward are soooooo having sex tonight. I have a whole box of condoms if you need them, but you're going to owe me because that shit is expensive! –A**

I feel my face turn beet red.

I take a deep breath and walk out to see everyone fixing each other. Whether it's hair or a tie or makeup.

Even Emmett dusts off Edward's jacket.

"Alright, line up. I'm thinking having them in front of the trees really will make these pictures gorgeous. Such a great setting, Charlie," Esme commends us on the backyard. Apparently we do have the best backyard for pictures.

"Alice! Alice!" I glance over and see Mrs. Brandon waving from off to the side by herself. I hadn't even noticed that she was here. "Look over here and smile."

"Mom, why are you over there? Why are you so weird?" Alice sighs but repositions herself and Jasper so they are facing her crazy mother anyway.

"Where are we looking first?" Edward whispers in my ear.

"I don't know," I speak while smiling. "I always just kind of stare toward the middle when a bunch of people are taking group pictures."

He laughs and his breath tickles my neck. I break out in goose-bumps. We continue to be repositioned by random parts of my backyard that apparently make us look better. I'm hyper aware of Edward's hands on my body. He is warm and I'm becoming warm and fidgety.

I hate taking pictures.

Finally, we are taking couples photos and Edward and I are waiting for our turn. I keep smiling wide at the fact that yes, we are a couple, and yes, we are taking a photo as one. He's holding my hand and cracking jokes about the awkwardness of seeing Jasper smile.

Alice's smile is completely genuine and you can tell she loves the attention.

Jasper truly has the fakest smile I've ever seen.

I start giggling as I take notice.

"You have a contagious smile," Edward notes in a low voice.

I look at him in disbelief, still grinning. "What? No, I don't."

"You do," he nods as his eyes darken, as we get called over for our couple's photo. "Or it could be the fact that I'm completely in love with you."

My smile drops in shock. Before I can respond, he's already dragging me over to where we need to stand. I'm completely giddy during our pictures. I know my smile is genuine.

When we are finished, it's time for the boy's picture. My eyes follow Edward as he walks away.

He isn't looking at me, but I can't take my eyes off of him.

_He's in love with me._

When he looks at me again, I start laughing.

_Of course._

He smiles with the other guys for a few of the pictures but then notices me laughing at him.

He looks confused, but I'm in disbelief over how_ obvious_ he is.

Now that I _know._

Edward is completely transparent in his feelings for me as he stops and stares at me for a moment.

He looks in awe.

And I get it. Because it's the same look he gave me earlier.

And it's the same look I've given him for a while now.

The girls get called over to take their picture, and I can't stop giggling like a loon. Alice elbows my side and I manage to muffle the noise as we take the pictures. I make eye contact with him and he's frowning.

Fortunately, we're finished with the pictures and I whisper to Alice, "He says he's in love with me." She responds with a big grin and uses hand gestures to imply sex. I grab her hands and shove them down, giving her my best intimidating eyes.

She is not intimidated.

I walk back over to Edward, who is still frowning at me for basically laughing at him.

"What's so funny?" he mutters, sounding dejected.

"You're in love with me," I sigh with a slight giggle. His ears turn pink.

"How is that funny?" he responds annoyed.

"I was so worried," I whisper bringing my hands up to his face. He furrows his eyebrows in confusion. "Isn't it obvious?"

He's still confused.

"Oh, Edward. For someone who is intelligent, you can be quite dumb," I snicker. I pull him closer to me and smile warmly up at him.

His piercing green eyes force me to say what I had been so nervous about before today.

It seems silly now.

"I'm very much in love with you, too."

His eyes widen before crinkling around the edges and his lips turn up.

I hear the click of a camera as we bring our lips together.

We are_ so_ having sex tonight.

_So we'll soar luminous and wired. _

_We'll be glowing in the dark. _

* * *

**Don't worry. Edward and Bella will have some sexy times. It might take a bit, but we'll get there. **

**Thank you so much for reading. I love you all :-) I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Let me know what you think! I hope it was worth the wait!**

**Last note: lyrics in this chapter are from Coldplay's Charlie Brown. Listen to it!**

**-Bravery**


End file.
